<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guys My Age by tylrjsph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777147">Guys My Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrjsph/pseuds/tylrjsph'>tylrjsph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dom Josh, Drama, Kinky sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Smut with a plot, Sub Tyler, Tyler is in High School, Underage Drinking, age gap, illegal relationship, josh doesn’t know though, josh is an actual sweetheart, kinda fem tyler, they make love, tyler and brendon are best friends, tyler is a liar, tyler is underage, tyler lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrjsph/pseuds/tylrjsph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is 32 years old. Tyler is half his age.</p><p>But what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, joshler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tyler & brendon vs. the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING:</p><p> </p><p>I originally wasn't going to post this because I didn't want to get attacked or anything, but my friend was pushing me to publish it, so here I am.</p><p>This fanfiction includes an illegal age gap between a 16/17 year old and 32 year old. </p><p>I do not agree with this in real life.</p><p>This is strictly just a fanfiction, and the age gap is supposed to be vexing and shocking. </p><p>So, read this book if you please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>TYLER WHINED</strong> as Brendon intertwined their hands. The tugging weight on his arm didn't make him want to get up any more. A sigh escaped his peach lip gloss coated lips as he frown. Dark brown eyes rolled at Tyler's bratty attitude. Tan skin contrasted against the bright white crop top with pastel pink writing as shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ty, come on." Brendon muttered, pulling his arm a bit harder.</p><p> </p><p>"No," The brunette argued, pulling his arm back. "I hate homeroom. Alex is always trying to get with me, and it's so fucking annoying. I don't even know how much more obvious I could be. I legit said I wasn't interested." Tyler complained, making Brendon roll his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit with me then. If he does anything we can act like we're together and then he'll maybe get the idea." Suggested Brendon.</p><p> </p><p>The sixteen year old crossed his light blue denim covered legs. "We already do that," Tyler whined, dissing Brendon's idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, um," The dark haired boy paused, trying to think of a better solution. "You can sit on my lap and we can make out if he bothers you that bad."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler couldn't resist that idea. Brendon was a really good kisser. "Okay. But only if we actually make out and not do one of those cheap ass fake ones." Tyler proposed, holding his freshly manicured and pink pastel polished hand out for Brendon to take.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't seem to resist me, can you?" Brendon smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a good kisser and you know it," Rolling his eyes, Tyler felt his face go hot. "You're hot but you're not my type." Hands intertwined as they began walking towards homeroom. "Besides, you like Ryan anyways." Tyler tisked, a playful smile entering his lips as red blush appeared on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Shush! Someone could hear you!" Scolded Brendon, making Tyler chuckle. "At least he's my age." The slightly older boy retorted, which caused Tyler to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"At least I can get older guys." He fired back.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you lie about your age." Brendon stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't lie," Tyler argued, frowning. "I just don't tell them."</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's illegal." He reminded, making Tyler let go of his hand and glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>Brendon laughed, "Already have. It was amazing,    best I—"</p><p> </p><p>"That's because I know what I'm doing, unlike any of these these dumb asses here who try to get in my pants." </p><p> </p><p>"How do you really know if they're inexperienced?" The dark haired boy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I've tried it with some guys, which I told you but you don't listen. Either way, you're the best by far. The older guys are usually good too, though. Unless they're straight."</p><p> </p><p>"The only reason I'm better than others is because I know what turns you on."</p><p> </p><p>"I love how we're so comfortable with talking about this."</p><p> </p><p>Brendon chuckled. "We're best friends. We're supposed to be."</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't had sex in 15 days. Wanna fill me up?"</p><p> </p><p>Brendon nearly choked at the words. "Fuck, Tyler. Why do you ask these things?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be at your house at 8 tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Crimson appeared on Brendon's face as he stared at Tyler, who was totally okay with asking and talking about things like this. "S-sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool. Come on, then, Daddy." Tyler grasped Brendon's hand, winking at him before he approached the door of their homeroom. Black jeans instantly got tighter by Tyler's words, making him giggle and Brendon groan.</p><p> </p><p>"The things you do to me." The older brunette muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Not my fault you got a daddy kink."</p><p> </p><p>"Not my fault you like to spread your legs for any guy you have an age gap with." Brendon remarked, chuckling at Tyler's reaction. Eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms and glared at Brendon. "Relax, I'm just messing, babe."</p><p> </p><p>An eye roll allowed Brendon to know that Tyler wasn't phased by what he had said. He almost never was, unless they were in an actual argument and he actually meant it. However, those occasions were very rare. "Don't call me that. It's so basic. It reminds me of a straight forty year old couple."</p><p> </p><p>Brendon snorted at the response. "Alright, I'll try not to."</p><p> </p><p>"You've called me other pet names before. Like baby, and princess, and kitten."</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler, you know damn well why I call you them." Brendon rolled his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"Still." Tyler edged. "You could call me them all the time. You just don't."</p><p> </p><p>"You could call me daddy all the time. You just don't." Retorted Brendon.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...that's different..." Tyler trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. I'll only call you that then. If you get a boner it's not my fault." Tyler warned.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll only call you pet names. If you get one it's not my fault."</p><p> </p><p>"This is going to blow up in our faces." Tyler laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you mean I'm gonna blow up on your face?"</p><p> </p><p>"Brendon!" Tyler shrieked, placing a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to class, baby boy. We're already late."</p><p> </p><p>"I regret doing this." Tyler mumbled. "Pet names turn me on so fast. This is going to be absolute hell. I'm such a sub, Bren."</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, kitten. I know."</p><p> </p><p>A blush appeared on the curly haired boys face. "Daddy," Tyler whined with a pout, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Don't be mean."</p><p> </p><p>Once they were in the classroom, eyes were on them. They were late, but their teacher wasn't in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"They were probably fucking in the stalls." A kid muttered, making Tyler grin at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You wish. I bet you'd love to watch it. Probably wanna join us, too." Everybody gasped as Tyler winked at him, one hand tied with Brendon's as he swayed his hips, showing him exactly what he was missing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, babe." Alex spoke at the boy with a smirk, making Tyler inhale deeply out of pure annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, baby." Brendon guided Tyler towards the back, pulling out a chair for Tyler to sit on. Tyler pulled up his dark and rolled black jeans before he sat. Sitting right next to him, Brendon never let go of his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over knuckles. Out of habit, Tyler was tapping the ground lightly with his foot, something he did when he was nervous or upset.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Tyler. Let me show you a good time." Again, as if Tyler had never rejected him before, Alex bugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave me alone." Tyler pushed him back slightly, already annoyed by his presence.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure I can do that, sugar."</p><p> </p><p>"Get the fuck away!" Brendon sneered, pushing him farther.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me." Tyler pleaded in a whisper, looking at Brendon with a desperate glance.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby," Brendon spoke with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Tyler mumbled, pouting. He knew Brendon wouldn't resist him. "Distract me. Just wanna think about you."</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped Brendon's lip as he pulled Tyler in for a kiss. He tried to pull back but Tyler didn't let him, placing his hands on both sides of his face. Of course, all of the thoughts about pulling away because Tyler was upset and needed a different type of comfort were pushed away as soon Tyler placed his hands on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Moving closer, Brendon wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, which only pulled their bodies together. It wasn't long before Brendon had picked Tyler up from his seat and slid him on his lap. Tyler had his legs on the sides of the chair, his knees holding him up, allowing him to straddle Brendon fully.</p><p> </p><p>A blush rose to Tyler's face when he heard a classmate yell 'get it Bren', however he still continued to kiss his best friend. He giggled as Brendon deepened the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Thank god their teacher wasn't in the room.</p><p> </p><p>When school ended, Tyler spent the remainder of his day at home, watching youtube videos he really didn't need to watch. It wasn't until around seven when he realized he should just go to Brendon's now, as it wouldn't change their plans. He quickly changed into lacy white panties, doing a little shimmy in the mirror to admire how tan they made his skin look.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Tyler had arrived at Brendon's house, loudly knocking on the door. Brendon had opened it quickly, his black hair gelled in quiff the way that Tyler liked. Tyler had grinned at the sight of him, a devilish smile plastering his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, princess." Brendon greeted, chuckling as Tyler threw off his jacket and stepped closer towards him. He wasted no time, quickly wrapping his arms around Brendon and pulling him in for a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight would be fun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tyler is bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this, tell me. I feel kinda weird posting this and if you guys tell me you like it, I'll post more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>TYLER LIMPED</strong> into school the next morning, a full ache in his thighs and lower half. It was painful to move his neck and he had worn a hoodie to cover the slight bruises he had from Brendon's hands.</p><p> </p><p>As he approached his first period class, he mentally groaned because he was 6 minutes late. Luckily, his first period teacher, Mr. Renolds was typically understating. If Tyler played his cards right, he wouldn't be marked late.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Tyler limped to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Tyler." Mr. Renolds furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the limp in his step. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nearly snorted, not exactly knowing how to explain to his teacher that his best friend fucked him so hard he could barely sit down. Instead, he opted for a less explicit answer. "Slipped down the steps." He shrugged, stifling a laugh.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: fuck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: So soon?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: ugh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: you're annoying, you know that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: That's not at all what you were saying last night.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: dude shut up i literally cant walk</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: Why</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: What happened?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: you, fucker !!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: you happened</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: this is your fault u owe me a warm bath</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: I'm your fuckbuddy not your daddy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: but u could be 👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: lmfao stfu</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: ok well u at least owe me a back massage. i'm in a lot of pain.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: It is not my fault that you wanted to go for a round three last night. Even I was tired but you said you wanted it so I provided you with your desires, sweetheart.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: i didn't desire to not walk the next morning</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: It would technically be 'I didn't have a desire to not walk the next morning.'</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: But again, your fault, not mine.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: stop correcting me i'm texting my best friend not typing a fuckin english paper tf</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: I'm not gonna let my best friend type like a fool.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: are u kidding</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: im literally smarter than u im in all hours classes asshole</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: HONORS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler:</strong> FUCK</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: Tbh you shouldn't be</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler, put your phone away. You were already late and now you're not paying attention. This is important material for next week's test. I'd advise you to take notes."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nodded, his cheeks turning red as multiple people's eyes turned to him. "Sorry, sir." He mumbled, slipping his phone into his pocket and pulling out his notebook.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When it was finally lunch, Tyler was relieved. He was practically on top of Brendon as soon as they sat down at their table, sighing distastefully as he took a sip of his raspberry snapple. His thigh was pressed against Brendon's as he winced as he took another sip. His throat burned.</p><p> </p><p>"You look pissed." Jenna noted, making Tyler chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"This one fucked me up last night." Rolling his eyes, Tyler nudged Brendon.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he did." The blonde giggled, smiling between the two. "I don't understand why you two don't just date."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because he's so far up Ryan's ass and all he wants is sex." Dallon remarked, making Brendon laugh slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Pouting, Tyler shook his head. "I just need older guys. It's so hard to find anyone our age who can actually make me feel good besides lover boy over here." Tyler smirked at Brendon.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, I'm not in love with him. I hardly know him." He defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You could always just, hm, I don't know, talk to him?" Tyler remarked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, jeeze, never thought of that!" The darker haired boy rolled his eyes. "I get nervous, man."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's eyes trailed over to where Ryan Ross was sitting, his eyes widening when an idea popped into his head. "I have a proposal." He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Jenna's eyebrows raised as she leaned in, wanting to hear his next words. Dallon did the same thing, placing his elbows on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on." Brendon crossed his arms, encouraging him.</p><p> </p><p>"If you sneak us into that club again, I'll talk to Ryan for you." He offered, smiling without showing his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"That seems very promising..." Brendon spoke before suddenly frowning. "But, what-what would you say to him?"</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Tyler glanced back at him. "I don't know yet. Nothing too personal. Maybe I'll just invite him to sit with us. He's a twink too, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Dallon snorted. "Not every gay guy who's a sub is a twink, Ty."</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, Tyler shrugged. "That's what you think....so Bren, do we have a deal?"</p><p> </p><p>The mentioned looked over to Ryan one last time before sighing with a nod. "Yeah. We have a deal."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tyler is drunk and stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>THE BLACK FISHNET</strong> crop top adorned Tyler's tan skin nicely and the black X pasties covering his nipples made him edgy. His black skinny jeans were ripped at the knees and he finished the outfit off with black sneakers because he didn't feel like being in pain in the morning for two different reasons. Rarely, Tyler wore makeup. He usually just borrowed some of his younger sister's products when he wanted to feel especially pretty—or in this case, especially sexy (and it also made him look older but that's besides the point). He wasn't all about constantly wearing pastels and being feminine all the time; he just had his days when he wanted to look cuter. In fact, he had never even worn a skirt or anything like that. Crop tops were his limit—and even then he sometimes felt a little nervous about wearing them.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, however, was a different story. He didn't mind smothering lip gloss onto his naturally plump lips and coating his already long eyelashes with black mascara. His somewhat curly hair was in a comfortable style on top of his head and his cheekbones were accented with highlighter. It didn't take him long to get ready, only about thirty minutes. It was already 9:30 and Brendon wanted to be there by 10 at the latest because Friday nights were the most crowded nights.</p><p> </p><p>While this wasn't Tyler's first time in the club, it was the first time he was there on a Friday. He was excited, hopeful, even. Brendon said he'd let Tyler stay the night at someone's house as long as he promised to text him the very second he woke up and that also made him excited. Tonight was definitely going to be fun.</p><p> </p><p>They were out of the house by 9:45, taking an uber because neither of them could afford cars yet and even if they did they would both be too drunk to drive soon enough. Tyler bought 70 dollars with him, but he figured he could convince the guy who would take him home tonight to buy him drinks, or even convince multiple guys if he wanted to. There was always a shift change at 10 at the club they were going to, and as soon as they saw the bouncer go inside to swap shifts, they practically ran in. Honestly, Tyler had no clue how they didn't get caught. Seriously. The security in there was fucking terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Tyler being Tyler, he was already drunk within the first thirty minutes of being there. The 16 year old could barely think straight when it came to things like this. He was sat down at the bar, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the man sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He had to at least be 40, and his hairline was slightly receding as he flashed Tyler an off white smile. Of course, Tyler smiled back, biting his lip playfully. The man moved closer, and Tyler leaned in slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, sweetheart. Can I get you something to drink?" He offered, making Tyler smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"That'd be lovely." He grinned. "I'll take a....vodka and redbull." The brown eyed boy decided, continuing to smile as the man ordered his drink. As soon as he paid, Tyler placed his hand underneath his chin and pretended to be interested. Even though he was already drunk, he still knew how to work people. "So," He slurred, catching his attention. "What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Matthew." He murmured, smirking down at him. Gently, he laid his hand on Tyler's thigh, causing the brunette's eyes to slightly widen. He was a bit too drunk to register what was happening, and Brendon was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh," He nodded, thanking the bartender quietly when he handed him his next drink.</p><p> </p><p>"And yours?" The older man asked, quirking an eyebrow as he slid his hand further up his leg. Tyler frowned slightly, uncomfortableness obvious on his face. Normally, Tyler never drank this much, especially so fast, but he was barely in control of his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler." He mumbled, raising his own eyebrows when Matthew's fingertips started touching a little too close to his groin.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, Tyler." He spoke softly. "I want you to come home with me, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," The brunette stammered nervously, because although he was drunk and although he was looking for someone to take him home, he knew that this man was not it. "I-I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon. Let me show you how a real man can fuck you." He winked, earning a gasp from Tyler when he began palming him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, th-that's-" Tyler spoke again, but was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe! I've been looking for you!" Tyler looked over to where the voice was coming from, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion because he had never seen this man in his life. But almost immediately, they went wide because holy fuck, he was hot. Tyler nearly moaned at the sight of his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I-uh, y-you have?" He tried to play it off the best he could, considering he was so intoxicated to the point where he could barely see.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Let's go. You're a little too drunk. Back off my boyfriend, would you?" The mystery man hissed, making Matthew scoff as Tyler was pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>The mentioned nearly came in his pants, because oh my god, he was fucking holding his hand, and oh my god, he just saved him from that creepy man. With wide eyes, Tyler looked up at him. "You're so hot." He stated, smiling stupidly.</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckled. "You're so drunk. Can I take you to your house so you don't...like, get hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to go home, but I wouldn't mind going to your house." Tyler obnoxiously winked, smiling at him like he was candy.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not going to do anything at my house." He said gently, smiling slightly when Tyler pouted at him. "What? I'm not taking advantage of you. You're really drunk and I don't even know your name."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Tyler!" Instantly, he responded. "Now can we?"</p><p> </p><p>With pursed lips, the man shook his head. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least let me sleep in your house so I can tell my friends I spent the night at a beautiful man's house." He decided, erupting a laugh from the 'beautiful man' according to Tyler. "What's your name anyway, beautiful man?" Tyler questioned, his eyes dropping slightly as he slurred on his syllables.</p><p> </p><p>"Joshua."</p><p> </p><p>"Joshua." The younger repeated, nodding his head. "I like it. I'd like it even more if it was Joshua and Tyler, in bed." He flirted.</p><p> </p><p>"I prefer Josh, honestly."</p><p> </p><p>With a smirk, Tyler rephrased. "Okay, then, Josh and Tyler, in bed."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to take no for an answer, Tyler?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. You should just make your life easier and take me home. I promise I'm fun." He winked, adding an extra syllable on the word 'fun'.</p><p> </p><p>Josh sighed. "Only because I don't want someone else doing something to you, fine. But you're sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping on my couch. We aren't doing anything. Understand?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jonah," Tyler pouted with his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>As he closed the door, Josh snorted. "Not my name. Close, though."</p><p> </p><p>"I-What?" He questioned tiredly, his eyes hesitantly opening.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Josh."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I said." He replied sassily, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Josh chose not to argue, quickly scooping Tyler up into his arms to carry him up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Excitedly, Tyler giggled, swinging his legs around like a child. "Ooh, eager now, are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"To get you to bed? Sure, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Tyler giggled as Josh laid him down on the bed. "Don't leave me, Josh. Kiss me. Please. You're very beautiful and I would enjoy that very much."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you do this with everyone you meet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only the beautiful ones."</p><p> </p><p>"What if they're ugly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then they do it to me, obviously."</p><p> </p><p>"You're very confident in yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to know your worth. But you're like, the first guy I've ever met who hasn't tried to have sex with me." He confessed sleepily, making Josh frown.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"They just...you know," The younger shrugged, his eyes slipping shut again. "Always want sex. Never anything else. I'd do the whole relationship thinggg if someone actually cared about me enough." He laughed slightly, but his lips shifted into a frown after a second. "But-but you don't...you don't even want to have sex with me so I guess I'm not your type at all." Tyler sighed sadly. "That, or you're straight....wait, actually, there was this one time where this straight guy was fucking pound—"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I didn't need to know that last part." Josh chuckled, making Tyler shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to," Tyler murmured, confusing Josh.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep." Was his response, as if Josh should've known that was what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I'll just head downstairs, I guess-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave me. Feel weird to sleep in your bed and you sleep on the-the couch." He spoke, his words messy and unclear.</p><p> </p><p>Josh understood enough to know what he meant. "Tyler, I really don't want you to wake up and think-"</p><p> </p><p>"Please? I just, I need cuddles, mannnn. I know you think I'm ugly but if you hold me in the dark you won't see my face, so it's fine, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Again, Josh laughed out loud. "I don't think you're ugly. I don't know where you got that idea from." The curly haired man told him genuinely, unable to stop himself from smiling when he saw Tyler sleepily smile, his eyes still closed. "I'll give you clothes to change into, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he mumbled out, "Don't wanna get up."</p><p> </p><p>"You want to sleep in that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just, change me."</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler." Sighing, Josh gave him a warning look that he didn't even see.</p><p> </p><p>"Please? I'm so..." The brown eyed boy didn't even finish his sentence, only letting out a soft whine instead. Josh forbade himself to think anything impure about him, because he was obviously drunk.</p><p> </p><p>"I-ugh, fine." Replied Josh, standing up and grabbing a spare tee shirt that would definitely be too big on Tyler's small frame. He moved over to his side, helping Tyler sit up (although he barely held himself up), as Tyler lazily held his arms over his head so Josh could pull off his shirt. Blushing at the sight of his bare skin and the nipple pasties, Josh bit his lip. "Uhm, do you just want me to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, I forgot about them." Tyler giggled again, his eyes locking with Josh's, a bright blush painting the apples of his cheeks. Quickly, he took them off of his skin, wincing slightly at the action. "I'm sooooo tired, Josh."</p><p> </p><p>With a small smile, Josh slipped on his white tee shirt. "Yeah. And drunk. Very drunk."</p><p> </p><p>Laughing once more, Tyler placed his soft, small, hand on Josh's cheek. "You're very attractive."</p><p> </p><p>"You told me this already." Noted Josh, causing Tyler to shrug his shoulders. "But thank you. You're really pretty, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Tyler's eyes dramatically widened. "You—you think I'm pretty?" He questioned excitedly, his grin spreading ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, duh. I'm not blind." He answered back casually, smiling at how happy Tyler seemed because it was honestly really cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god." He exclaimed happily, flopping back onto his bed. "This is fucking crazy, dude. I want to have sex with you."</p><p> </p><p>That sentence made Josh actually snort from laughing. "No. Not happening. I-uh, I'll cuddle with you tonight, okay? That's it."</p><p> </p><p>Happily, Tyler squealed. "Okay. I can live with that. Can you help me take my pants off, Joshua?"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding slightly, he smiled back at him. "I just, I really don't want to take advantage of you when you're in this kind of state, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, sureeee. Take off my pants, hottie."</p><p> </p><p>Josh laughed again, beginning to slide down his pants, his own eyes widening when he saw the sight of Tyler's lacy panties. God. He was really fucking attractive, and his body was gorgeous, but he knew that Tyler was in no state to do anything. Before he could continue to look, he looked up at Tyler's weary face.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Josh asked softly as he began getting changed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeahhhh, man. Just, vibing, Come hold me so we can vibe together." Tyler demanded, making Josh laugh again as he climbed into the bed with him.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Tyler practically climbed on top of him, burying his face in his neck and resting his hand on Josh's chest. Hesitantly, Josh wrapped his arms around him, smiling to himself when he heard Tyler hum appreciatively in his skin. "Happy now?" Josh inquired, continuing to smile when he heard Tyler giggle softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely, Joshua. I think I miiiight be in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're definitely not and you're definitely drunk. This is seriously the weirdest night I think I've ever had. Go to sleep for me, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"You still think I'm pretty?"</p><p> </p><p>The question erupted another laugh from Josh. "Yes, Tyler, I still think you're pretty." He answered, his laugh getting louder when Tyler mumbled a quiet yet enthusiastic 'yes'. "Can you sleep now, please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, man. I'm just-just vibin'. I'mma sleep now."</p><p> </p><p>Stifling another laugh, Josh shook his head, beginning to rub his back gently. "Goodnight, Tyler."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, g'night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the song the sweet escape by gwen stefani reminds me of this book so much hahaha it makes me laugh so hard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>WHEN TYLER</strong> woke up, he was kind of confused about his surroundings. He wasn't one to stay the night really at all, usually opting for leaving right after he's finished with them. He didn't really remember anything that happened, but he knew he didn't have the same clothes that he was wearing the night before. Great. Another one night stand he didn't remember, except he was so drunk he stayed the night.</p><p> </p><p>He was still on the mystery man's chest still, and he moved his head up and his eyes met with him, and he blushed. Wow, okay, he was hot. Before Tyler could speak, the man did. "Good morning," He grinned, making Tyler's heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he might've been drunk as fuck when he decided that this was the man he wanted, but he really knew how to pick one. He was gorgeous. His dark brown, almost black, curly hair cascaded his forehead, his brown eyes with specks of gold and dark green fixated a gaze on Tyler, his nose, which was seemingly large for his face but also extremely suiting at the same time had small freckles on it, and his lips were a soft pink color and his pearly white teeth were biting them.</p><p> </p><p>Was love at first sight a real thing?</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," He said softly, deciding against moving away from his chest because he was fuckimg hot. "I don't wanna be rude when I say this at all, but l don't even remember your name." He told him honestly, his blush so profuse that the man couldn't help but smile and chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I figured you wouldn't. You were really drunk. I'm Josh. Also, we didn't have sex or anything. You just looked really wasted and this guy was hitting on you and I stepped in before something bad happened. I helped you get changed, kind of because you insisted, I hope you don't mind. I was also going to sleep downstairs but you kind of forced me to stay with you," He chuckled, making Tyler blush more. When he remembered that he wore black lacy panties last night his cheeks somehow got redder. He couldn't really focus on that for long because more thoughts began racing through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Josh had every opportunity to have sex with him and he didn't? What the fuck? Was this man a gift from god? Tyler knew himself and he knew that he was probably begging to be fucked, and Josh just didn't? And he helped him get changed AND slept in the same bed as him and didn't even try anything? Was this man real?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, that's so embarrassing," He cringed. "I'm sorry about that, Josh. I-I um, can get going now-" He began, but was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I was wondering if you would maybe wanna go out for breakfast?" He said hopefully, nervously. Tyler thought it was really cute and he didn't expect his heart to race so much from the simple question. As if Tyler would reject him.</p><p> </p><p>"As in like...a date?" A small smile was on his lips as he asked the question with raised eyebrows, getting up from Josh's chest and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I just kinda wanted to get to know you better because-"</p><p> </p><p>An even brighter blush scattered his cheeks. Well, there goes that idea. Josh wasn't actually interested in him. "Oh, sorry, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that's not what I meant. I was going to say that it was just to know you better because I didn't want to ask you on a date straight off the bat and make you uncomfortable, but if you're okay with it being a date, then yes, it's a date."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler had borrowed Josh's clothes after he had gotten a shower, and he was honestly kind of in awe at how nice he was. His clothes were big on him, but Josh told him that he looked cute regardless.</p><p> </p><p>The coffee shop Josh had taken him to was super cute and kind of vintage. Tyler opted for a croissant and an iced latte whilst Josh got a muffin and a hot coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Sooo, tell me about yourself." Tyler giggled at the words because it sounded so weird to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, okay, well...My name is Joshua Dun. I'm thirty two-"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nearly choked on his latte, trying his absolute best not to die right then and there because this man was thirty two years old. That was literally double his age, how the fuck did he look so young? Genuinely, Tyler thought he was probably 22 at the most, which was fine because when you're 16 you can legally consent to any adult under the age of 24. But he was nowhere near 24 anymore and Tyler had no idea how to get out of this situation. He was selfish. Really selfish. But Josh seemed like a wonderful person and he would be stupid to let him slip away from him like this.</p><p> </p><p>"And I really love dogs." He grinned, smiling back at Tyler when he smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you do for work?" The younger asked, placing his hand under his chin after he took a bite of his croissant.</p><p> </p><p>"I actually own a construction company with one of my best friends."</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Tyler nodded. "You should definitely make me a house." He replied, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>That would explain the muscles, though. He really was toned, and Tyler really couldn't help but think about his big, strong, hands grabbing his—</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about you."</p><p> </p><p>Blushing somewhat, he shrugged. "There's-there's not really much to tell." It totally wasn't to buy him time and it totally wasn't because he was trying to think about how he could lie his way out of this.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, c'mon. There's gotta be something interesting about you. You're obviously beautiful, and funny, but I know there's more underneath the surface."</p><p> </p><p>The blush on his face rapidly darkened, and Tyler was quick to cover his cheeks—to which Josh prevented from happening further because he firmly held both of his hands over the table. "Well, I'm, uh, I'm still in college." He lied, hoping Josh would believe it.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to. "Ooh, okay. What are you going for?"</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Tyler didn't even think about that. However, he did know what he was going to go for when the time came. "Psychology." He murmured, smiling nervously when Josh hummed in approval. "Focusing on kids, really....I want to help those with autism. I've uh, always been interested in it, and if I can help a family and a kid along the way, I'd love to, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>The answers came so naturally to him because it was what he actually wanted to do. He didn't feel guilty for lying because at least it would be true eventually.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeeze. When you put it like that you seem like such a saint compared to me." Josh chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Tyler quickly shut down his thoughts. "No. You probably like...made houses for plenty of families and that's definitely helped them, so," He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>The answer seemed to satisfy Josh, who nodded. "I guess so. Hey, I never asked, how old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler gulped. He could come clean right now and ruin whatever possible relationship was happening, or he could just lie. They probably wouldn't last up until Tyler's eighteenth birthday, but if they did, Tyler would come clean. This probably wasn't going to develop into an actual relationship, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler was going to hell.</p><p> </p><p>"Twenty three." He replied, studying Josh's face for any indication that he didn't believe his words. He found none. "You don't look thirty two at all. I thought you were uh, younger than me, even." He laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, sweetheart. I try my best to look youthful. I really do."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Josh call him sweetheart just felt so right. Tyler felt like he was already in love. The selfish part of him really wanted to make this work in whatever way he could. Even though Tyler was sure they weren't going to work out (mostly because he barely had any relationship experience) he still wanted to cherish the moments he had with Josh. He was hot, way too nice, caring, and was definitely Tylers type. What more could he want? He would try to make it work for as long as possible, and that was because he was selfish. Besides, it wasn't like they would really last, right?</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. tyler, tell me you’re kidding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>WHEN TYLER</strong> had woken up the morning after his and Josh's date, he felt amazing. A good portion of his night was spent texting Josh, and the younger boy simply couldn't get the older man out of his mind. Everything about Josh was entrancing, and Tyler felt a lot more interested than he was anticipating. He really, really, didn't want to get attached, but it felt inevitable if things continued to go this well.</p><p> </p><p>How was Tyler supposed to just let this opportunity pass up? He would be stupid to let Josh slip from his fingertips! This beautiful man could provide him with happiness, stability, and comfort. There was no way Tyler would let him go that easily. Besides, he deserved to be happy, too!</p><p> </p><p>When he did manage to fall asleep after dreaming of a million scenarios of him and Josh, he totally might've pretended that he was in Josh's arms, but who needed to know that?</p><p> </p><p>"Brendon." Was the first thing that came out of Tyler's mouth on Monday morning before first period started. His eyes were slightly droopy from the lack of sleep, but he was in a great mood. Honestly, he had been in one ever since he had met Josh.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm in love." The 16 year old stated calmly. Brendon gave him a skeptical look.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude," He began, about to go on his constant lecture of why Tyler needed to be more careful about who he associated himself with. "You need to—"</p><p> </p><p>"No-no, really, look at him." Tyler interrupted, shoving a sneaky picture he took of Josh in Brendon's face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure he's not even that—holy fuck." Brendon cursed, looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god, he's sex on legs. I bet he has a million followers on instagram, or something."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the guy."</p><p> </p><p>"The guy?"</p><p> </p><p>"The guy who took me home after that other guy was being creepy. Him. That's him."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah—what?! <em>Him</em>?! There's no way!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so serious, man. I'm so serious."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god." Tyler repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Tyler whined, flailing his arms around childishly. "I—I was drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of me."</p><p> </p><p>"So you just slept at his house?" Confused, Brendon inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah. But we cuddled. When I woke up I was so warm, and we might have, uh, maybe, wentoutonadate."</p><p> </p><p>"A date?" Brendon shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler shrugged, his cheeks going pink. This was a very new and unfamiliar ___ for Tyler. He didn't get into relationships, let alone dates. "I told him I was 24."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em>?! Tyler, tell me you're kidding."</p><p> </p><p>"Guess how old he is?"</p><p> </p><p>"25?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Tyler shook his head. "I wish. He's fucking 32, man! 32!" He exclaimed, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"32! What?!" Brendon repeated, looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god. Tyler! He's double your age! Oh my god. Oh my god. This is bad, Ty. This is bad."</p><p> </p><p>"I fucking know! But he's so cute, and he didn't take advantage of me and he's such a gentleman."</p><p> </p><p>"That would be really cute if you were, you know, not a minor."</p><p> </p><p>Glaring at him, Tyler crossed his arms. "Thanks captain obvious." He replied rudely, his eyes lighting up when he looked down at his phone. "Oo, he texted me!" He squeaked, nearly dropping his phone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3 :</strong> Hey sweetheart, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow? I'd love to see you again.</p><p> </p><p>"I just in came my pants." He muttered, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he looked down at his screen again while Brendon snickered. "He's so nice! Oh my fucking god." He shook his head. "Oh my god."</p><p> </p><p>"Reply, dumbass! He knows you read it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, what do I say?" He questioned worriedly. Grabbing Brendon's shoulders, he shook his upper body rapidly. "What do I say?!"</p><p> </p><p>"This is your fucked up relationship." Brendon replied with a smirk. "You don't need my help."</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh (and an eye roll), Tyler tried to think of a reply.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : hey! yes, i would love to. is there anything you have in mind?</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : I was thinking we could have dinner at my house? Maybe watch a movie or something?</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : preferably something about sloths because they're very cute</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : sloths?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : i prefer lion cubs, they're very cute</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : Yeah, I guess so. But let's be honest, you're way cuter than both of them.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : hardcore disagree</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : Care to argue with me about it at dinner tomorrow night? ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : you're on. i'm the best at arguments.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : Probably not. If anything I'm only going to think you're cuter because you probably look adorable when you're mad.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. tyler has never been in a real relationship before, also their second date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>TO SAY TYLER</strong> felt confident would be a complete lie. In fact, he felt so nervous that he couldn't bring himself to eat lunch at school that day, or even indulge on a single snack. Brendon had teased him about how tense he was, and Tyler could do nothing more than glare at him.  Feeling like this was very unusual for Tyler, considering he was usually very, very, confident in himself. But, for whatever reason, Tyler couldn't think straight when he was around the older man with soft brown eyes and alluring smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly 6, and Josh said that he would pick him up around 6, and Tyler felt like he was going to die. For the third time in the past ten minutes, his eyes bored into his reflection in the mirror, just to make sure he looked okay. Part of him felt nervous about wearing the Adidas leggings that hugged his hips, but he also knew that they made his ass look good, so he decided to stop worrying about it.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Tyler had any plans of doing anything of that sort with Josh. Obviously he wouldn't mind (and he totally wore an amorous, lacy, pair of panties underneath of his leggings) if anything happened, but Tyler had figured that nothing like that was going to occur. Truthfully, Josh seemed like the kind of man to take things slow. Tyler couldn't really take thing slow because there was always nothing to take; Relationships were foreign to him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Josh didn't want a relationship and just wanted to fuck him because he was sober now. That wouldn't have been an entirely bad thing, but for whatever reason, Tyler sort of (definitely more than sort of) wanted this to be more than that.</p><p> </p><p>The sixteen year old was interrupted from his thoughts when his phone buzzed, and his heart immediately started thumping in his chest as he read the text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : I'm here.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : okay, coming out right now!</p><p> </p><p>Tyler hurriedly grabbed his phone and his wallet, his hands shaking out of pure anxiety as he stumbled down the steps. He had already told his mother that he was going out with Brendon previously, so he didn't say goodbye to any of his family members. As he did walk out of his house and his eyes locked with Josh, an uncontrollable blush, as well as a small smile spread to his face. As he stepped in the vehicle, Tyler took note of how nice it was.</p><p> </p><p>Josh's own smile was contagious, and he was smiling back at him. "Hi." The younger boy practically whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." Josh mimicked. "So, you still live with your parents, I'm assuming?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler shouldn't have felt embarrassed, considering he was only sixteen years old, but he couldn't help it. Josh lived in a beautiful house and owned a beautiful car and Tyler couldn't own either of those things yet because he was too young. "Yeah. I didn't really want to live in t-the college dorms. Sharing a room with someone I've never met doesn't seem too ideal." He mumbled, hoping Josh would change the subject.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That makes sense. Hey, so, I know I said I would take you out, but I honestly don't feel like going out tonight so I figured we could just go back to my house and watch a movie or something? I'll order food for us, obviously."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Tyler nodded, already feeling a bit more relaxed because there would be no chance of anyone seeing them together. But then, the thoughts of what exactly was 'or something' started to rush through his head, and he felt more nervous than before. "That's fine." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, Josh grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as he started to drive away from Tyler's house. If having butterflies in your stomach was a real thing, surely Tyler would've had them. "Are you sure? We can still go out if you want, I don't—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, yeah, that's fine. I'm just—I get nervous. Actually no, I don't. I'm nervous about this. I don't know." He blubbered, blushing as he looked down at his lap bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you nervous about? Anything I can do to help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, not really. I guess because this is my first date. My first real date. I know we went on one the first day, or-or second day I met you, but that could've been you just being nice. But you actually asked me to go out with you, or go in with you in this case," Tyler giggled at his own words. "And I'm just a bit nervous, is all."</p><p> </p><p>"That's understandable." Josh smiled squeezing his hand. "Try not to be nervous though, okay? It's just me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's exactly why I'm nervous!" The brunette exclaimed, causing Josh to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, dumb thing for me to say, I guess." Josh shrugged playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Once the pair had gotten to Josh's house, they settled on ordering Chinese food and watching a dumb movie that neither of them were really paying attention to because they were too busy talking to each other about random things.</p><p> </p><p>Josh was about to shove another bite of rice into his mouth when he heard Tyler mention his prior relationship experience. "Woah, woah, woah, so you mean to tell me that you were in a relationship with someone for four months? But you said you never went on a date?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler seemed self-conscious at the assessment. "Yeah." He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's kind of crazy. Why not? Why didn't you break up with him sooner?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. It was weird. I didn't....want to put all the blame on him. Although, it really was his fault. I put in a lot of effort and he practically gave me nothing in return."</p><p> </p><p>Josh gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry that happened to you, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>"It's all good." Tyler assured him, his tinted cheeks giving away that he was still affected by the nickname. "It was barely a real relationship anyways. He just wanted to have sex and that was it." Tyler rolled his eyes. "That seems to be a common reoccurrence with all the people who 'like me'."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then it's good that you guys are over. You deserve someone who will actually love you and respect your body." Josh said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that easy. Honestly, it might've also been because I was scared to come to terms with being gay. I-I still am, honestly. I'm not out to my family yet. For me, it's one thing to fuck around with someone and it's another completely different thing to feel for them. I've never felt like, in love. I've never been in love, and I think that's one of the reasons I struggle with coming to terms with my sexuality and stuff. I don't know. I know in my heart that I definitely am into guys, but it's really hard for me to say it. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. It's only first-second date, and here I am, confessin—"</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate your vulnerability. And honesty. It took me a while to accept that I liked guys too. Don't worry. I was probably around your age when I started experimenting and seeing what I liked."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm seeing what I like right now." Tyler joked cold starting right into Josh's eyes, trying to lighten up the mood.</p><p> </p><p>The older man laughed slightly, biting his lip. He was silent for a few seconds before he replied. "Can I kiss you, Tyler?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck. It was happening! Josh wanted to kiss him! Oh my god. Tyler felt his entire body temperature rise, and he nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>So, Josh did. It was soft and sweet and much different from what Tyler was used to. Josh's hand delicately held his cheek and Tyler was in pure bliss. So what if Tyler was blushing like a mad man when Josh pulled away? It was fine!</p><p> </p><p>Tyler released a soft giggle, and Josh couldn't help but smile at him. "What?" He questioned, referring to the adorable sound the younger of the two created.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler blushed further. "I-I don't know. Being around you makes me giddy. No one ever kisses me like that so it was different." He explained nervously. "But...a good different, obviously."</p><p> </p><p>"That's kind of how I feel about being around you." Josh described, taking both of Tyler's hands into his. "It's different, but a good different."</p><p> </p><p>"Then-then that's good, right?" Tyler queried shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It's really good, sweetheart." Josh confirmed, grinning when Tyler flushed a pretty pink. "I like you. And, I feel really, really, comfortable around you."</p><p> </p><p>Josh liked him? This was too much for Tyler's brain to handle all at once. First, Josh was holding his hand, next he was kissing him, and now he's saying he likes him?! This was too much. But, it was lovely. Everything about it was so nice.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you too," He responded, a bashful look on his face, his heart practically beating out of his chest. And in that moment, Tyler forgot how old Josh was, and how young he was. Tyler forgot about all the lies he had just told Josh. Tyler forgot that Josh could go to jail for having sex with him. "At lot. I feel like we can make this work."</p><p> </p><p>Josh smiled wide. "Me too. I want to take this slow, though, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"We can take it slow. Definitely."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. their third date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>TYLER HAS BEEN</strong> unable to get Josh out of his head. Literally. Everything he does is suddenly a reminder of the dark haired man, and Tyler can't decide if it's a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>However, when he does debate this by himself in the quiet of his room, he decides it's probably the latter. Nothing would come of this anyway. Even though Josh had been texting him quite frequently and had openly stated that he wanted to make plans again soon (before he even dropped Tyler off, actually), the younger was convinced that this was all going to blow over in the near future. Josh would lose interest, or find someone better. Tyler was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Ironically, though, he didn't seem to worry about their (illegal) age gap or even give it a second thought. He barely even thought about the fact that he was lying about some major factors of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he thought about Josh holding his hand and kissing him with a delicacy he had never experienced before. He thought about the way Josh treated him, as if he was an actual person with feelings and not just a body to have sex with.</p><p> </p><p>It was Saturday morning when Josh had texted him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3 :</strong> Hi sweetheart. Can you be ready in an hour?</p><p> </p><p>The text barely said anything special, but it was enough to make Tyler blush. It felt so nice to have someone want to make plans and spend time with him. Josh had made it very obvious that he was willing to put effort and not allow a relationship to be one-sided.</p><p> </p><p>The sixteen year old felt giddy, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he read the text three more times. This was exciting! Even if it wasn't going to last, it was exciting! Tyler was smiling profusely at the idea of seeing Josh today as he typed out a response.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : good morning! can i ask what for?</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, Josh replied, and Tyler was grinning.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : How's that third date sounding?</p><p> </p><p>The brunette nearly squealed. He had a feeling that's what he was texting him for, and he was already up and out of his bed, sighing contentedly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : hmmm i don't know...</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3 :</strong> You don't know? Guess I'll have to cancel the reservations I made.. :/</p><p> </p><p>Josh made reservations? He must've been very sure that Tyler was going with him, then. His confidence was kind of hot. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : bold of you to assume i was able/wanted to go</p><p> </p><p>j<strong>osh &lt;3 :</strong> Bold of you to assume I made the reservations for us.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Tyler felt very stupid. His face turned a bright red, and he began to doubt if Josh even liked him. His palms grew sweaty as he anxiously typed out a reply.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : wait what</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3 :</strong> Just kidding. The reservations are for this place downtown later tonight and it's usually pretty crowded, so I called them as soon as they opened.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3 :</strong> But it's super late notice so I totally understand if you can't make it.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler swooned. How could one man be so understanding? How could Tyler be so lucky?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : i can go!!! so are you not getting me until then?</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3 :</strong> I have a few things planned for us today. Dinner is just one of them. Will you be able to be ready in an hour, sweetheart?</p><p> </p><p>Tyler was blushing again, and he felt so excited for what Josh had in store.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : definitely!! i'll see you soon :))</p><p> </p><p>Once Tyler was showered and his teeth were brushed, he was met with one of his least favorite tasks of the day—deciding what to wear. Eventually, he decided on a red turtle neck and black ripped jeans, paired with his old rockstar Adidas that used to be white. He had fifteen minutes to kill by the time he was dressed and mess of (slight) curls on top of his head looked presentable enough. He wore to black rings on his left hand, sighing as he thought about long 15 minutes sounded.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually (after 15 long, excruciating minutes), Josh had texted him, telling him he was outside. The brunette nearly squealed, almost tripping down the steps because he was so excited to see Josh. As he stepped outside, he could already see him through the window, a beanie covering most of curls. He grinned and Tyler, and the younger was unable to help himself from grinning back. Shutting the door behind him, he hurriedly went into the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Tyler beamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, lovebug. How are you today?"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the name lovebug sounded so adorable and cute. Tyler's heart was throbbing in his chest. "I'm good." He whispered, a pretty blush painted on his cheeks. "I'm so good. I missed you."</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you." Josh smiled, reaching over and resting his hand on Tyler's lap to hold his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"And how are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm great now that you're with me." Josh responded, squeezing his hand. "You look beautiful, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeeze, can I be in this car for 30 seconds without blushing?" Tyler asked with a giggle. "But, thank you. You look really handsome."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Ty. I was thinking we could go to a drive through really quick for breakfast and then get going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds good." Shyly, Tyler replied.</p><p> </p><p>King's Island had a fuck ton of rides, Tyler had concluded after being at the amusement park for a few hours. Seriously. It was crazy. They weren't even half way done, but Tyler was honestly having the best time. Josh was so nice to be around. Just being in his presence was enough to make Tyler grin like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>After they went to King's Island for almost the entire today, Tyler was starving and Josh informed him that they were actually going out to dinner, which made him both excited and nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you like italian." Josh murmured as he pulled into a parking space in front of an Italian Restaurant Tyler had never been to.</p><p> </p><p>Humming in an agreement, Tyler grabbed Josh's hand. "I do. Chicken Alfredo or Chicken Marsala are my favorites. They're so damn good. But, I've never been here before. What if I'm underdressed?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking him up down for a few seconds, Josh shook his head. "You're not. You look fine. A lot more than fine, but you know what I mean." He winked. "But our reservation is in 3 minutes so we really should get going."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh, right. Let's go." Tyler agreed, already stepping outside of the car and making his way towards the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I pay this time?" Tyler asked after they were seated, blushing as Josh immediately reached to hold Tyler's hand over the table.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Josh shook his head, making Tyler roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, J?"</p><p> </p><p>"J?" Josh repeated, amused. "That's cute."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Tyler groaned, dragging the 'u' because he was overdramatic.</p><p> </p><p>"That's no way to talk to someone who's about to buy you dinner." Josh furrowed his eyebrows, making Tyler groan again.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the worst. Please let me pay?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. You're a college kid. You barely have money as it is."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's face paled for a second because he completely forgot about the fact that he was supposed 7 years older than he actually was. As he tried to create a suitable response, he stared everywhere but Josh's eyes. "Y-yeah. That's true..." He laughed nervously. "But it's fine. Let me pay."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me think about it..." Josh drifted off, pretending to be in deep thought. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a fucker."</p><p> </p><p>Josh did end up paying despite Tyler's protests, and they had such a good time that Tyler couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of leaving Josh. They really did fit together well. Josh was, well, Josh.</p><p> </p><p>He was perfect. Caring and sweet, makes it very clear that he appreciates Tyler for his entire being (not just his body), and just an overall good person.</p><p> </p><p>As they were sitting in the car, Tyler was looking at him with heart eyes. It was crazy to him, honestly. He was so lucky! How did even manage to get someone who treated him so good? Not to mention how good-looking Josh was. Seriously. Tyler could get hard just looking at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, so I did have one more thing planned but now it's raining so we can't really do that." The older spoke, interrupting Tyler from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. So I guess this is it, then?" Tyler questioned, sort of hoping Josh would ask him to spend the night.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess so. Unless you wanna stay over?" Josh offered, a slight blush scattering his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I-I mean, yes. Sure. I'm extremely cuddle deprived at the moment, so as long as you hold me I'll be happy."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got no problem with that, baby boy."</p><p> </p><p>"Good." He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to Josh's house was pretty quiet, but it was a comfortable silence, and Tyler sent his mom a text asking to sleep over Brendon's, to which she approved. He somewhat felt bad for lying to her, but he wasn't about to tell her that he was dating (Where they even dating? He didn't really know.) a 32-year-old and wanted to sleep at his house. Speaking of, this would be the first time Tyler slept at Josh's sober. He hoped everything would be okay and not awkward.</p><p> </p><p>When Josh pulled into his drive way, he parked his car and ran to the other side to open the door for Tyler. He scooped the brunette into his arms without warning, grinning at him happily. "I'm so sleepy," Tyler murmured, curling into Josh's side.</p><p> </p><p>Josh somehow managed to open the door whilst holding Tyler, and he carried him up the steps without another word, laying him down into his bed gently. "You're so cute when you're tired." Josh whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Tyler's lips.</p><p> </p><p>The action caught Tyler off guard, but he couldn't help but thread his hands through Josh's hair and kiss him harder. Gently, Josh bit his lip, causing a whimper to erupt from the younger boy. With red cheeks, he could feel Josh starting to smile against his lips. To Tyler's dismay, Josh pulled back slowly, erupting a sigh from Tyler. "Come back." He pouted, making grabbing hands at Josh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm getting changed. Do you wanna wear one of my shirts to sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>Well that was an obvious question. Of course he did. "Yes, please." </p><p> </p><p>Instead of speaking, Josh hummed as a response, grabbing a dark blue tee-shirt and throwing it to Tyler. Pulling off his shirt, Josh threw it in his hamper. He pulled down his skinny jeans, glancing up at Tyler as he saw him doing the same. He tried to look away, but it was hard not to when light, purple, lace panties adored his perfectly shaped ass. Josh bit his lip. Tyler really had a perfect body. He could stare at him for hours and hours. As he slipped on Josh's shirt, the older was reminded of how much shorter he was. The shirt went down to his mid thighs, although it did ride up and reveal his ass when he laid down on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>After throwing Tyler the remote and shutting off the light, Josh climbed into bed, smiling as Tyler immediately cuddled into side."I could get used to this," Josh mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler was grinning. "Josh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"I really like you."</p><p> </p><p>"I really like you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. can you die from being too horny?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment and tell me how you think this chapter was!</p><p>thank u so much for reading. i love all of u dearly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I'M SO HORNY</strong>, Brendon. I'm gonna die." Tyler exclaimed dramatically, looking at Brendon to see if he was looking at him sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't. Instead, he rolled his eyes. Tyler wanted to punch him in the face sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Brendon didn't reply until they were standing in line for lunch. He appeared to be going back and forth with himself for a few more seconds before speaking. "Ty, is this your way of asking me to have sex with you? If so I-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Tyler glared at him. "I'm with Josh now...sorta. I dunno. I'm not a whore." Brendon looked at him skeptically, and Tyler looked at him in shock before slapping his arm. "I'm not! Plus, I don't want to do anything with anyone that isn't him. I really like him, and I just don't want to ruin it, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. I wish I did." Brendon chuckled? looking over at Ryan for a few seconds. "You're whipped, though. How long have you guys been talking for? Three weeks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nearly four, Brendon. Four! And all I've gotten are lip pecks and like three long kisses. I appreciate that he wants to take his time with me, but fuck, I'm so horny, dude. My dick is going to fall off. Porn is not satisfying at all." He complained, checking to make sure that no lunch monitor heard him.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes again, Brendon shook his head as they moved forward in line. "You know, he might want to just take his time. What if his last relationship was really shitty and he's trying to ease himself into a new one? You don't know why he's talking it so slow. Let him be. Maybe he wants to make sure you're actually worth it before he makes it official."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler sighed, displeased. "I am worth it!"</p><p> </p><p>Holding his hands up in defense, Brendon looked at him annoyance. "Can you fucking relax? I know that. He might not yet. Give him time. He's only just met you, Tyler. Stop trying to rush your life more than you already do."</p><p> </p><p>"But we've kissed like 4 times! That's so little. I wanna make out, at least."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you talk to him about it then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I can't. He makes me too nervous." He giggled. "He's just so like, I don't even know," Tyler failed his arms dramatically. "So intimidating and dominate, like, he knows he's hot, he knows he makes me all blushy and shit."</p><p> </p><p>"You also have to remember that you're a horny teenager and he's a grown ass man. Your libido is going to be a lot stronger than his because he can control himself. Speaking of that, when are you going to tell him that you're 16, Tyler?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be 17 in two months. And then it'll only be a year and it won't be that bad. I'll tell him then....maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Brendon sighed. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with you when he finds out you literally lied about something that could send him to jail?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler frowned. "Don't put it like that, Brendon. It makes it seem worse than it already is."</p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty bad." The raven haired boy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"I could be turning 16." Tyler argued.</p><p> </p><p>"It's still bad." He disagreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Not as bad. And, I'll be in college next year, so it's not like it's thaaat bad."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you're not even gonna be 18 when you start college." Brendon spoke with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Perks of being a smart third grader." Tyler replied cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Dallon interrupted, making Tyler flinch slightly because his voice was loud and right in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey, Dal." Tyler smiled politely. "I didn't know you were behind us."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Brendon chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>"We should all hang out later." Dallon suggested, making the two of them shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Tyler agreed. "Where at?"</p><p> </p><p>"My house, I was thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"Oo, maybe we can invite Ryan!" Brendon exclaimed excitedly, biting his lip at and looking hopefully at Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, don't you think that'll be awkward, though? He doesn't like, know any of us."</p><p> </p><p>"Duh, that's why we have to invite him!" Tyler said as if it was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"He's right. It's so he can get to know us." Brendon added, glancing over at Ryan as Tyler asked for a chicken sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>After they all grabbed their food and were sat down, Tyler looked over to Ryan. "I think that we should invite him, but it's your house, Dal, so your call. We're inviting Jenna, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Inviting me to what?" Jenna questioned as she sat down next to Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"We're hanging out at Dallon's. You have to come."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you do. I don't want him to come tonight. I've never even talked to him." Dallon decided, making Brendon sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler shot Brendon a look across the table, because he was almost positive that Dallon was complaining about being partners with him for something a few weeks ago. Weird.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." Tyler mumbled. "What are we doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"An orgy!" Brendon immediately suggested, making the entire friend group laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Tyler rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Please. Like you would be opposed to having sex with me—"</p><p> </p><p>"That is not the point!" Tyler interrupted, shooting him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway," Jenna inputted, shooting the two of them a glare. "I say we watch movies and order pizza."</p><p> </p><p>"And then we can have an orgy?" Brendon questioned hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler reached over the table to smack him in the head. "There will be no orgies tonight, Brendon! Ugh. Why are you acting so immature today?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm immature?" Brendon scoffed. "Says the one lying about his—"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Tyler spoke quickly, giving him a look to indicate that he wasn't supposed to share that information. "Pizza and a movie. What movie?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kinda feeling suicide squad to be honest." Dallon murmured, earning hums of approval from his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Sounds good."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Tyler was grinning like a madman. Brendon looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows and silently asking what his new, nose joyful expression was for. Tyler shook his head happily, mouthing the words ‘Josh’ with slightly red cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>So, if tonight was going to be kind of dull with Brendon mourning the absence of Ryan, at least Tyler had another date with Josh Friday night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. dirty little secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>TYLER DIDN'T KNOW</strong> how Josh wasn't sick of him. It had been over a month since their first date, and they had been on seven dates since then. Was Tyler seriously <em>that</em> interesting? It didn't make sense. Not that Tyler was complaining because he most certainly wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>It was kind of a dream come true, to be honest. The way Josh treated him was incredible, and Tyler honestly didn't know how the hell he didn't fuck this up.</p><p> </p><p>Date number eight was happening today. Tyler was excited, of course, because he seemed to always crave Josh when he wasn't with him. They were hanging out at his house again, which Tyler preferred more than anything (mostly because they could cuddle and kiss all they wanted).</p><p> </p><p>Tyler took a taxi to Josh's house this time, only because he felt bad to make Josh constantly have to pick him up. When he knocked on the door, he was greeted with an eager kiss on the lips, which made Tyler giggle and drop his sleeping bag. "Someone's excited." Tyler remarked, causing Josh to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. We're making pizza."</p><p> </p><p>"We're?" Tyler raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Both of us. I figured it would be romantic." He grinned cheekily, picking up Tyler's bag. "Plus, if I can't eat desert, I want to look at it." Tyler looked at him with a confused expression, not understanding what he meant at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, honey." Josh smirked, and it took Tyler another three seconds to understand Josh's joke, and he gasped and blushed immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Joshua Dun! I expected more from you." He exclaimed dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>The mentioned laughed loudly. "Listen, if there's a nice cake, I'm gonna look at it."</p><p> </p><p>"Only nice?" Tyler questioned, feeling a bit offended.</p><p> </p><p>"You have one of the best asses I've ever seen." Josh corrected, making Tyler grin triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I really?" He asked with a blush scattered on the apples of his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely. And it's all natural, too. Can't wait to see it bare one day." The older sighed dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, Tyler rolled his eyes. "Who says I'm gonna let you see my ass?"</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Josh raised his eyebrows. "Who wouldn't let me see their ass? Have you seen my arms?" He questioned, joking, flexing his muscles (which totally made Tyler swoon but that was <em>not</em> the point).</p><p> </p><p>"God, don't get me started on those arms. And those hands," He rolled his eyes to the back of his head as if he was having an orgasm. "They'd look so good around my neck." He smirked, walking up to the thirty-two year old, cupping his chin. "And that face? So fucking hot. It would look so good between my legs." He winked, feeling accomplished when he saw Josh blush. "Ready to make some pizza, Joshie?" Suddenly, he asked, acting as if nothing happened. He walked over to the countertop, glancing at all of the ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>"The things you do to me, Tyler," He shook his head, resting his hands on the boy's hipbones. He visibly shivered, making Josh smirk. "One day I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." He murmured, his breath dancing on Tyler's neck.</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy was unexpectedly hard from those words, and he couldn't relax for another 15 minutes. If Josh noticed it, he (thankfully) didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>The duo had finished eating a little bit ago, Josh had brought Tyler into the living room to watch a movie. Of course, Tyler was fine with it. Honestly, if it was with Josh, he would be fine with anything.</p><p> </p><p>The younger was snuggled into Josh’s side when his phone vibrated. Tyler pulled his phone out of his pocket, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he reread the sentence a few times.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: I know your dirty little secret.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck? What did that even mean? Tyler was beyond confused. Nervously, he looked up to make sure Josh wasn’t looking as he typed out a reply.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: uh who is this</p><p> </p><p>The reply was almost instant.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: Does it matter, Tyler? I know about the lies you've been telling. Don't act stupid. It'll only make it harder for you.</p><p> </p><p>They knew his name? Okay, so this wasn’t some person fucking with him. This was a person who actually knows him. Despite the fact that Tyler was definitely not laughing and was sort of scared, he replied as if he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: lmfao what lies</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: Don't act stupid.</p><p> </p><p>What lie did they know? Were they trying to force Tyler to come out to his parents or something? Did they want to announce the fact that Tyler had been fucking around with older men since he was 15?</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you okay?” Josh questioned, pulling Tyler out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler blinked. “I-yeah. Sorry. One of my friends was texting me about an assignment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” He nodded, rubbing his back, automatically soothing Tyler without even trying. The younger forced himself to keep a straight face as he replied.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: i'm literally not. i have many secrets how tf am i supposed to know which one</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: You'll find out eventually. Although, I do know more than one. Watch your back, Tyler. You never know who could be watching. Make sure you keep the people around you happy. If you're smart, you'll listen to me.</p><p> </p><p>Chills ran down Tylers spine. The text make him more anxious than any other text he had received from the mystery person, and Tyler didn’t know if said person was someone he should listen to or just brush off. With a sigh, he shut his phone off, shoving it into his pocket. If this person really wanted something, they would text him again.</p><p> </p><p>During the next thirty minutes, Tyler’s eyes became droopy as he laid on Josh. It was nearly impossible not to fall asleep; He felt so safe and comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler, baby, can I talk to you about something?" Josh spoke softly, interrupting the silence as he continued to rub his back. Tyler was half asleep as he processed his words (he wasn't even tired but the way Josh was holding him made him get uncontrollably sleepy), but he lifted his head up and looked at him, his heart racing suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't sound good. He felt anxious and he didn't realize he was frowning. "Uh, yeah..." He replied timidly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing bad! Nothing bad. I just wanted to ask you something, really."</p><p> </p><p>Those words didn't really make him feel better, and Josh seemed to sense it because he moved to kiss his nose, which made Tyler giggle. "You're annoying."</p><p> </p><p>"You love it." Josh smirked. Moving up slightly, Tyler leaned down and pressed a kiss on Josh's lips. When he went to pull away, Josh followed him, which only made Tyler kiss him harder.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they pulled away to breathe, Josh looked at him for a few seconds before speaking again. "I want you to be my boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Saying Tyler was shocked would be an understatement. His eyes went wide and he looked at Josh with a stunned expression. "I-wow, really?"</p><p> </p><p>Josh laughed at his reaction. "Yes, really." His expression suddenly changed. "Why? Do you think it's too soon? We can wai—"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" He hurriedly interrupted, his cheeks turning red. "No, I mean. Well, Yes. Yes I want to be your boyfriend. Oh my god. I'm such a mess." He giggled. "Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Josh grinned. "Good." He replied, rubbing Tyler's hipbones. "I've been wanting to ask you for like...almost three weeks but I just wanted to make sure this was something you wanted to. I also didn't want you to think I was rushing this. But I also couldn't wait anymore. I had to make you mine." He mumbled</p><p> </p><p>"I only wanna be yours." Tyler replied, a grin wide on his face.</p><p> </p><p>So what if Josh didn’t know how old he actually was? It was fine. Everything was fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. tyler do be sad ; josh do be mad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys are enjoying this. i love seeing ur comments they make me so happy lol </p><p>ALSO, before i see comments like this as the story progresses: how does josh not know that tyler is a minor for this long?! <br/>- tyler has a fake ID so he can get into clubs, so <br/>  why would josh even be sus if he literally met <br/>   him at a club<br/>- they follow each other on social media but    <br/>   tyler is very specific about what he posts and <br/>   gives little to no indications of his age; <br/>   mostly selfies, nature, a few pictures <br/>   with brendon<br/>- why would josh not believe him in first place, <br/>   you obviously wouldn't date someone if you <br/>   thought they were liar<br/>- tyler's a really fucking good liar </p><p>ok just had to get that off my chest thank u enjoy &lt;3 pls comment it keeps me going and motivates me to write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>TYLER HAD</strong> sighed frustratedly as he tossed his curls around with his fingers. To anyone else, he looked normal, decent, definitely not bad. To Tyler though, he looked rough. Messy hair looked good on him, but he couldn't see that. The light blue jeans he was wearing snugged his body in all of the right places, the black sweater that was tucked into them made him look really cute. Tyler wasn't really trying to look cute today, though. He was just ready for the school day to be over because he wanted to see Josh.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more seconds of him staring at himself in the mirror, Tyler sighed again, bending down at tying both of his shoes. Walking down the stairs, Tyler tried to figure out who was in the kitchen, sighing in relief when he saw his mom. Momentarily, he looked down at himself, checking to make sure his outfit wasn't too feminine. He was careful to avoid his family on days when he wore clothing with pink colors or anything that might indicate to his family that he wasn't straight. He was good at hiding his outfits, and he was grateful his parents let him shop for his own clothes instead of getting him things he would never wear.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," Tyler smiled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, honey. How'd you sleep?" Mrs. Joseph replied, turning to look to him with warm eyes and a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't tell her that he was texting Josh all night. "Pretty good. I-uh, I'm still tired, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. I heard you laughing in your room at 1 AM last night, Mr." She told him, looking back at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler blushed. "It was probably just something funny I saw online," He quickly said, scared she would get suspicious of anything. "You know, I'm always laughing at stupid things when I'm tired."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm," She nodded, looking back at him skeptically as she placed another pancake onto the stack she was making for Tyler and his siblings. "You're sure it wasn't some girl you were texting?"</p><p> </p><p>More like a 32 year old man who has no idea who I really am, Tyler almost replied. Feeling his face go redder, Tyler scoffed. "Y-yeah, mom, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's first half of the morning was rather uneventful. Brendon wasn't in school today, much to Tyler's dismay, and it made going to classes more dreadful knowing he wouldn't be able to see his best friend at lunch.</p><p> </p><p>After much consideration (the thirty seconds it took him to get to the lunchroom from his last class, Tyler decided that he didn't feel like going to lunch anymore. He was walking down the hallway the opposite way now, his eyes glued to his phone as he thought about it what Brendon was doing right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, babe."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler jumped, but his fearful reaction quickly subsided into an annoyed one. "No." He spoke quickly, sighing as he started to walk right past Alex. The mentioned was having none of it, taking matters into his own hands and grabbing Tyler by the wrist, pulling him backwards.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe I said hello to you, Tyler."</p><p> </p><p>"I believe I expressed my disinterest in you multiple times." Tyler deadpanned, attempting to shake off Alex's grip. "So, fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your little boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, panic flashed on his face because he has thought Alex somehow knew about Josh. He realized after a second that he had meant Brendon. "He's sick." Tyler answered, his eyes boring into Alex's face, wanting nothing more than to punch him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sick?" Alex asked with a smirk.Alex grabbed him by his shirt, pushing him up against the lockers. "So he can't stop me if I do this," He asked, referring to the fact that he was pushing Tyler up against the locker. His knee was spreading Tyler's legs apart.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing nervously, Tyler shifted uncomfortably. Still, he tried to remain fine. "I don't need a fucking body gaurd, dumbass. Get away from me." Alex made no attempt to move. "Get away from me." Tyler spoke louder, anxiety and anger prevalent in his voice. "Get away fr-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up!" Alex cursed, grabbing Tyler by his neck so aggressively that the younger slammed his head into the lockers. The sound echoed down the long, narrow, hallway and Tyler suddenly felt lightheaded. "Don't tell me what to do, ever. Do you understand me, Tyler? I've tried to be nice to you, I've tried to woo you in every way I can, but you just won't fucking have it, will you? What, do you think you're better than everyone else, or something?" Tyler didn't answer him, his eyes glossy and his head throbbing as he struggled to breathe from his grip. Showing no remorse, Alex pulled him away from the lockers by his throat, and then slammed Tyler back into them. His back was aching now, and Tyler felt the tears spilling from his eyes. "You're not worth my time. I can't believe that you're stupid enough to miss out on a good guy like me." He scoffed, finally letting go of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked away, Tyler collapsed onto the ground, his cheeks flushed and skin pale as he tried to catch his breath. He felt so lightheaded from the whole encounter and could barely process that he was walking into the bathroom until he saw his reflection. Dark black and blue marks were already starting to sprout on his olive skin, and Tyler sighed frustratedly because he knew he would have to figure out how to hide that for a good week at least.</p><p> </p><p>His fingertips ran over the bruises until Tyler heard his phone go off. Sighing once more, he glanced down to see that he had a text from Josh.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : Hey babydoll, just reminding you about tonight. I know we said 7 but I'm picking you up at 5:30 because I miss you too much. Let me know if you're busy though and you can't do that because if not I totally understand.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler laughed breathlessly at the text. It seemed as if Josh always knew how to make him feel better even without trying. At least he had that to look forward to. For a second, Tyler thought about ditching the last few periods of school and asking Josh to come get him. He then realized that Josh thought he was in college and Josh also had a full-time job.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew dating an adult could be so complicated?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : 5:30 is fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : You okay?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : yea</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : What's wrong?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : nothing</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : i'm good</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : No you're not. I'm always here for you, lovebug. Talk to me.</p><p> </p><p>Screw Josh for being able to read him so well. Tyler wiped his tears quickly, checking his appearance in the mirror, feeling embarrassed that his cheeks and nose were red from crying. He felt so stupid for crying over the whole situation, but he felt so uncomfortable and violated and his head was pounding.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : idk this thing just happened and i'm just aggravated and in pain i'll tell you tonight when i see you ok i have class</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh &lt;3</strong> : Alright. Text me if you need anything, okay?</p><p> </p><p>Tyler was so screwed. How could someone like Josh wind up with an asshole like Tyler? He deserves better. He deserves so much better.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong> : yep</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day had been terrible because Tyler was in a bad mood and his head was throbbing. When school was finally over, Tyler had over two hours to kill before Josh picked him up. He made up the same excuse to his mother (that he was hanging out with Brendon) before walking up stairs.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he got into his room, he dropped on his bed, staring at the ceiling as if it was going to make him feel better. He knew the second he saw Josh he would at least feel somewhat better, so he tried to hold off on crying and focused on that. But soon enough, guilt began creeping up on him, and he remembered that Josh eventually was going to leave him, probably soon. No one would stay with him for long, he was sure. It was for the best anyways. Tyler would rather Josh leave him before he knew about their sixteen year age difference.</p><p> </p><p>He forced himself to stop feeling sorry for himself after a few minutes, but his mind began flooding with all of possible scenarios of Josh finding out about them, and two minutes had turned into two hours before Tyler realized he only had 15 minutes to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Managing to throw something together that properly covered up his neck, Tyler also opted for a beanie to hide the mess on top of his head. Soon enough, Tyler had gotten the ‘Here’ text from Josh, and he was running down the stairs with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after Tyler had gotten into the car, Josh took Tyler by surprise and pulled him in for a kiss. Suddenly, all of Tyler’s nerves were set at ease. Even if being around Josh was just a temporary fix to all of the anxiety in his head, it was better than nothing. So, so, much better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“You look cute.” Josh stated after pulling back, glancing at Tyler as he started to drive away from his house, practically bathing in the fact that Tyler was blushing from the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you.” He murmured, reaching over and grabbing Josh’s hand. Tyler was staring down at his phone as he began to ask Josh a question. “How was—” He stopped mid-sentence, his eyebrows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: I have a feeling that you aren’t taking me seriously, Tyler. That’s a big mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, work?” He finished his question after a few seconds, hoping Josh didn’t find his momentary pause suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>If he did, he didn’t show it. “It was okay. Pretty relaxed day, honestly. I made like 7 blueprints for these buildings we’re gonna be working on soon. Making bluepri—”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler zoned out as he read the next text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: I’d advise you to wake up and realize that I am not joking before you face consequences.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing anxiously, Tyler bit his lip as he tried to think of a response to both conversations. “W-what are the buildings for?” Hopefully that was good enough.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: Okay. I honestly don’t really know how to respond to this.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: But to be honest I am taking this seriously. I’m pretty paranoid about this because I have no idea who you are.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is pretty boring to make, honestly, because they’re almost always built the same. In a way, though, it’s nice because we don’t really have to challenge ourselves and we’re still getting paid a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler felt guilty about not hearing the first part of what he said, so he just nodded. He was already starting to feel overwhelmed again, and he could only hope he’d start to feel better soon.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had gotten to Josh’s house, they settled on ordering from a greek place, and Josh had frowned at Tyler as soon as he was done placing the order. “What’s wrong, lovebug?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Maybe Tyler wasn’t being as subtle as he thought he was. “I-It’s not important, really. I’m just glad y-you’re here with me.” He stammered, already starting to feel stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s your feelings, it’s definitely important. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but if you do you know I’m here for you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Those words made Tyler’s body erupt with warmth, and he felt so safe around him. “I know.” He replied in a soft voice. “I just-it’s been,” He sighed frustratedly as his vision got blurry from tears. “S-sorry," Tyler whispered weakly, hurriedly going to wipe the tears that escaped eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologize." Josh said instantly. For the first time since Tyler had met him, Josh actually looked scared. "I-uh, what can I do to make you feel better? I know not everyone likes to be touched so...I can get you water? Or put on some music? Oh, I coul—"</p><p> </p><p>"Just....hold me?" Tyler asked hesitantly, looking at Josh with big brown teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," He nodded. Immediately, he pulled Tyler onto his lap, holding him securely with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. "Just take deep breaths with me, okay? I don't know what's wrong yet but I'll do whatever I can to fix it for you. You're safe with me, Ty, I can promise you that."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler had felt an indescribable kind of guilt when Josh had said that because he couldn't even tell Josh why he was having a panic attack. If he told him about the messages, Josh would want to read them, and what if it caused suspicions? What if Josh figured it out? Tyler was too selfish to let him go right now.</p><p> </p><p>A part of him wondered if Josh would still truly mean any of the things he said once he found out about Tyler's age, and all of the other lies he was steadily coming up with.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Tyler whispered after a few minutes of silence, apart from the TV providing background noise. "I've...I've been a mess today. This guy, earlier, he was messing with me and the day just got worse." He breathed out, pulling back to look at Josh's welcoming dark orbs. "The only good thing that happened today was seeing you."</p><p> </p><p>Josh smiled at that, moving towards him to kiss his lips. "You're always the light of my day." He replied without hesitation. "What was that guy saying to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler feared this question somewhat. He didn't want to talk about Alex. "I-uh, he's always trying to get into my pants, or whatever. I don't give him much attention, and he normally harasses me with all of the comments he makes. Ew, I-I hate saying that he harasses me. That makes it sound so much worse than it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, is it bothering you and saying things he shouldn't be saying?"</p><p> </p><p>"..Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then he's harassing you. Simple as that. Don't invalidate your feelings."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler rolled with his eyes with a fond smile. "Today was the first day he got physical."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Physical</em>?" He repeated, his eyebrows raised, a look appearing on his face that was unreadable to Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...he like, grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into a...wall." The younger replied quietly, remembering that colleges didn't have lockers.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, what?!" Shocked, Josh questioned. "Tyler, what the hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, relax. I'm fine," Tyler assured him, appreciating his concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me? Let me see your neck."</p><p> </p><p>"Josh, please, it's fine-" Josh didn't give him time to react before he was pulling his turtle neck down, his eyes going wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, <em>Tyler!</em> That's so bad! You made me think it wasn't like, awful, but what the hell! Oh my god. Did you pass out?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"I-uh, almost." Tyler confessed, his cheeks flushing a deep red. The answer made Josh shake his head angrily, and his breathing was heavy as he continued to eye Tyler's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Josh was livid. "I swear to god, I'll fucking ki-"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler stopped his words by kissing him gently. Melting into the kiss, Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, rolling his eyes when Tyler pulled back. "You can't use my weaknesses against me." He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I just did." He replied with a smile, returning back to his prior position, cuddling into Josh's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Josh still looked angry, but he remained relaxed for Tyler's state. "I'm sorry that happened, baby," He spoke gently, holding Tyler tight. "But on a side note, I have no issue beating this guy to a pulp."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler let out a soft laugh, pulling away from him to hold Josh's cheeks. "You're the best, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"So I've been told." He smiled triumphantly. "But seriously, Ty, you really should let me at him. I have no issue fu—"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler shook his head rapidly. "No, no, really, please, it's fine." He assured him. Josh already had a chance of going to jail for fucking around with a minor, and he definitely didn't need to add 'beating up one' to his case. No thanks. Tyler was not about to jeopardize this man more than already was. "I appreciate it, but, it's not worth it."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean it's not worth it? Of course it. I can't just let someone harass my boyfriend and get away with it."</p><p> </p><p>Boyfriend. Hearing Josh say that made Tyler smile uncontrollably. "It's fine," Tyler whispered, moving forward to kiss his lips. "You're my favorite person in the whole world right now, I hope you know that."</p><p> </p><p>"You're just trying to distract me with compliments and kisses." Josh murmured, sighing dramatically as he slid Tyler off of his lap and helped him lay down, moving to hover over him.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Josh was in a comfortable position, Tyler looped his arms around Josh's neck. "Is it working?" He asked, looking into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Josh shrugged, leaning down to press gentle kisses onto Tyler's jawline. "Maybe." The younger shivered at the action.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't just saying that, you know." Tyler whispered, one of his hands moving up to softly tug at Josh's curls. "I mean it."</p><p> </p><p>Josh pulled back, staring into Tyler's eyes with a look that was so loving and adoring Tyler couldn't help but blush and grin. Pressing a kiss to the tip of Tyler's nose, Josh replied, "You're my favorite person too. By far."'</p><p> </p><p>Tyler was lucky. Tyler was so, so, lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. secret birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>IT WAS TYLER'S</strong> birthday. He was 17 now, and he was so close to becoming legal that he was practically radiating excitement. His mother woke him up early to give him chocolate chip pancakes, and his family was showering him with happy birthdays.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler had already told his mother that he would be staying with Brendon tonight (and for the majority of the day), and since it was his birthday and he was nearly an adult, she told him it was fine, under the condition that they would have to celebrate by going out to eat Sunday night. </p><p> </p><p>By hanging out with Brendon, he really meant Josh. The (now) seventeen year old was getting so accustomed to lying about his whereabouts that was it was slightly concerning. He didn't even think twice before lying because he wanted to see Josh so badly all of the time. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Josh—he had never felt this way about anyone. It was terrifying, extremely terrifying that he was feeling like this towards the older man, but he really couldn't stop it. Even if he could, he didn't want to. </p><p> </p><p>He was grateful his birthday was on a weekend, and he was even more grateful that he could pretty much spend the entire day with Josh. Tyler was always craving him at this point; It was scary. All he ever wanted to do was be close to Josh.</p><p> </p><p>That was why he wanted to spend his birthday with him. Even if Josh didn't know it was his birthday, at least Tyler could enjoy it with him. That was also why the excitement was radiating off of him when Josh texted him, telling him he was here.</p><p> </p><p>After saying goodbye to his parents and grabbing his sleeping bag, he calmly walked outside (he didn't want it to seem suspicious).</p><p> </p><p>When Tyler had gotten into the car, Christmas music was playing. He let out a slight laugh, looking over at Josh with an eye roll. "What? Don't look at me like that. It's practically Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>"It's December 1st, dumbass. It is not Christmas." He scowled. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just scowl at me, Tyler?" He raised his eyebrows, suddenly frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler started giggling as he reached over to hold Josh's hand. "No," He replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Josh rolled his eyes, leaning over the console to press a soft kiss to Tyler's check. "I haven't seen you since before Thanksgiving." He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Not my fault you went to go see your family that's 5 hours away." He replied, squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Not my fault, either. I would not like to face the wrath of my mother." He replied, starting to drive away from Tyler's house. "I told her about you, by the way. She was upset that I didn't bring you." </p><p> </p><p>Tyler felt his palms get sweaty at the thought of meeting Josh's family. Would they realize that he was much younger than he said he was? He was suddenly anxious. "You-you don't think it's too fast?" He asked, trying to mask his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>"Well...I don't know. It doesn't feel like it. It's been a little over two months since I first asked you to be my boyfriend, and we were going out before that, so," He shrugged, making Tyler nod.</p><p> </p><p>"That's true. I'm sorry I haven't introduced you to my family yet. I'm just-I'm really nervous. You know that. I'm not out and this is the first ever rea-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lovebug, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Josh assured him as he turned left. "I know you're not out. I'd never pressure you into coming out. Obviously if in a year or so, they still don't know, I'd be a little bit more on edge, but it's only been a few months. It's okay." </p><p> </p><p>The fact that Josh thought they were </p><p>going to last a long time was extremely reassuring. Josh was extremely reassuring in general. Tyler was too lucky. He was so understanding and sweet and Tyler almost started crying. </p><p> </p><p>"But you deserve an explanation." Tyler murmured. "I really, really, like you, you know? I hate that I'm too scared to tell my family about you. It really bothers me, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, don't let it. I understand. I didn't even realize that I was bisexual until I was 28, so it was pretty stressful to come out after such a long time of people thinking I was straight—including myself. I get it. Don't stress out over it, okay? I'm happy, super happy with our relationship and where it's going, you know? I like you so much, Tyler, so I'm okay with waiting for you to tell your family. Really. I understand." Josh continued to assure him, and Tyler was so, so, lucky. </p><p> </p><p>"I like you too," He replied softly, squeezing his hand. "I'm really grateful to have you in my life." Josh offered him a small smile. The next song on the radio began playing, and after a couple seconds, he was frowning and shutting the radio off. The action confused Tyler. "Hey, you okay?" He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorry," He replied distantly. "I-uh, that song. I really don't like that song." Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why a Christmas song seemed to bother him so much. "You know, this has been the first Holiday season in a long time that I had a boyfriend, and I wish you could have been with me, is all." Tyler nodded understandingly</p><p>. </p><p>"I get that. I wish I could've been there, too."</p><p> </p><p>He replied honestly. Something still seemed off, and Tyler leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'm here for you if you need anything, okay?" He murmured, hoping his words would ease Josh.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, sweetheart. Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>As they were eating Thanksgiving leftovers Josh’s mom made, (they were delicious) Tyler couldn’t help but notice that Josh seemed more tense than usual. At the same time, he seemed distracted. Tyler couldn’t figure out why. </p><p> </p><p>Even as they were cuddled up against each other later on that night, Josh still seemed off. He wasn’t very focused on the movie, <em>The Nightmare Before Christmas</em>, from the looks of it, considering he barely reacted to anything that was going on most of the time. It seemed as though Tyler pulled him away from his thoughts when he told him he had to go to the bathroom as they were watching the movie, “Be right back, I gotta pee."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler had left his phone downstairs because he didn’t realize it slipped from his pocket, and because of that he didn’t know that he had gotten a text. Josh, however, felt the vibration of the phone, and glanced down to see if it was his own phone who received the notification. His eyes skimmed over the text and he was instantly confused as he realized that it wasn’t his phone he was looking at.</p><p> </p><p><strong>gerard</strong>: happy birthday ty! love u lots buddy</p><p> </p><p>Birthday? Since when was it Tyler's birthday? Why didn't he tell Josh? Josh was suddenly feeling super anxious. Had Tyler mentioned it to him before? No. He couldn’t have. Josh didn’t forget important dates. Was it really Tyler’s birthday today of all days? </p><p> </p><p>As he heard Tyler’s footsteps on the stairs, he mentally prepared himself for the conversation they were about to have.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna explain this text?" Josh asked with raised eyebrows as Tyler approached him.</p><p> </p><p>Did he find out about his age? Fuck. Tyler's heart was pounding in his chest and he looked at Josh with red cheeks. "Why are you on my phone?" </p><p> </p><p>Josh ignored him. "Happy birthday Ty. Love you lots, buddy." He read out loud, frowning. "It is seriously your birthday and you didn't mention it to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler felt so relieved. He was so thankful Gerard didn't mention his age. "Oh," He replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Josh seemed upset. "Oh?" He repeated, frowning. "That's all you have to say?" </p><p> </p><p>"I mean...I don't know what you want me to says. It's not a big deal." Tyler shrugged, sitting back down next to him, but further away than normal. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me, Tyler?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I-just, it's not that important."</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart," He sighed. "Of course it is. This is a very important day. I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me about it."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I was gonna," He mumbled, not entirely sure if he was telling Josh the truth. "But you-just, you seemed really off today. I don't know. I'd rather be here for you, here with you, than focus on my birthday. It's not even an important age or anything."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's your birthday so it makes it important regardless. You're my boyfriend, asshole." He pouted at Tyler, crossing his arms. "I don't even know what to do to make this night remotely birthday celebratory worthy."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler laughed at that. "You can give me a bunch of kisses." He suggested, moving closer to him, debating on climbing on his lap or not.</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Josh looked at him incredulously. "As if I don't already do that." He replied, making Tyler laugh more. "Ugh," Josh groaned. "Tyler, I totally would've at least gotten you something for your birthday." </p><p> </p><p>"Your presence is enough of a gift for me." Josh glared at him, and Tyler couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just being honest."</p><p> </p><p>"Now I have to go above and beyond for Christmas." He replied, taking it upon himself to pull Tyler onto his lap, his hands latching onto his hips.</p><p> </p><p>"No you don't." Tyler argued. “If you kiss me a few times, I’m happy. I’ve never had. a boyfriend on my birthday so feel free to make my lips swollen.” He winked.</p><p> </p><p>Josh rolled his eyes, not thinking twice about why Tyler hadn’t mentioned his birthday to him in general, and instead pressing their lips together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. christmas trees and late birthday presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ur gonna like this one *winks*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>"I WANT TO</strong> make the cookies first." Tyler decided as he walked into Josh's house, glancing at the fresh fir tree Josh had bought last night. He had facetimed Tyler the night before, asking him to help pick which one he should get. It made Tyler feel like he almost lived with Josh in a way, and he felt so comforted by that.</p><p> </p><p>The entire house now smelled of the said tree, the sharp and sweet fragrance making Tyler's nose crinkle. He couldn't describe the scent very well, but he would say it smelled like Christmas. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course you do." Josh rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it would be a great idea to eat cookies as we decorate the tree." Tyler informed him, cheering in delight as Josh made his way into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon then, brat." He teased, making Tyler giggle.</p><p> </p><p>The eldest grabbed the Pillsbury cutout cookies, laughing when Tyler squealed at all of the different varieties Josh had bought. There were snowmen, Christmas trees, and reindeer's. "You're the best." Tyler sighed dreamily. "Oh my god. These ones are sugar cookies. Did you get frosting?" He questioned excitedly, grinning when Josh pointed to the frosting that was already on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>"You know, baby, I gotta give it to you, these sugar cookies are fucking delicious."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler smiled, shrugging. "I mean...I didn't really make them. I just put them in the oven and then decorated them."</p><p> </p><p>"They're still delicious." Josh insisted, placing the last of the cookie into his mouth before speaking again. "C'mon, we're almost done with the tree and then we can cuddle and watch christmas movies."</p><p> </p><p>With a grimace, Tyler moved to shut Josh's mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Tyler murmured, giggling when Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist with a devious smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah?" He sat Tyler on the island (they were in the kitchen), placing his hands on his thighs. "What are you gonna do about it, sweetheart?" He asked, moving his hands up to tickle his skin underneath his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Tyler jolted, nearly falling off of the island as he laughed and laughed. Josh only stopped after Tyler begged him to, and he wiped the tears from his eyes with a grin. "I hate you." Tyler pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm." Josh nodded sympathetically. "Finish the tree with me now?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler hopped off with a dramatic sigh, treading behind Josh as slow as possible to annoy him. Because the eldest was impatient, he took matters into his own hands and picked him up, taking them both to the tree in record time. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think it needs?" Josh asked, looking to Tyler as Tyler studied the tree.</p><p> </p><p>"We need more pink...and maybe some yellow."</p><p> </p><p>"On it." He agreed, grabbing a few ornaments that followed the criteria. Both of them hung up a few more of both colors. "What else, honey?"</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, Tyler tried to figure out what was missing. "Do we have any more sparkly things?" Humming, Josh nodded, looking through the Christmas bin before pulling out a few sparkly ornaments that varied in shape and color. Tyler stared at them before squealing excitedly, grabbing the sparkly Nightmare Before Christmas ornament."Oh my god, yes! That one, for sure." He placed it on an emptier spot, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Josh grinned at his reaction. "Looks good." He approved. "What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think it looks pretty sexy." Tyler joked, stepping back with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, that's what I was thinking when I saw you for the first time." Josh replied cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, what?" Tyler acted offended. "Only the first time? What the fuck, dude." Tyler pouted, turning away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Josh already knew he was kidding but that didn't stop him from pressing kisses all over the side of his face. "Only that first time. Sorry, man. Don't take it personally."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler sighed dramatically before grabbing another ornament and placing it on the tree. "I guess I just have a killer personality if you're not in it for the looks."</p><p> </p><p>Josh laughed at that, nodding. "Yeah. I guess so." He agreed, grabbing another sparkly ornament and hanging it on a branch. "I think a big part of it is your ass, though."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's eyebrows raised in surprise, but he played along anyways. "I think you mean my ass is a big part." The younger retorted, making Josh begin to laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>They were done decorating the tree within 10 minutes, and Tyler wasted no time, immediately pulling Josh on the couch and laying his head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"How would you feel about a late birthday present?" He asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence as he rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Tyler was sitting up and frowning. "Whaaaat? Josh. Noooo," He whined, giggling when Josh shut him up by pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, really," He assured him, only making Tyler feel better slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." He replied warily, his eyebrows still furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Here." He murmured, reaching into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Moving back slightly, Tyler's eyes dramatically widened when he saw that Josh was handing him his house key. His heart was fucking throbbing in his chest, and Tyler couldn't believe that this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Josh actually blushed. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Is-is this too fast? I'm sorry. I don't mean to rush things but I've literally never liked someone so fast and so much or have ever cared about them as much as you...and I just, I don't know. I want you to know that you can come here anytime, even if I'm not home, you know? It's not much, it's barely even a present but...yeah."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes started watering as Josh rambled on, and Tyler realized that he really might be in love with Josh. Anything that Josh needed Tyler would give him, and he felt so incredibly lucky and so unbelievably loved. This was so bad. This was so, so, bad.</p><p> </p><p>It was times like this that Tyler forgot that he was keeping such a big secret.</p><p> </p><p>"You're literally the light of my life, and-and you make me so fucking happy, and I feel so blessed to have you with me. Genuinely. I don't know how I found you, and I'm just, so grateful."</p><p> </p><p>The tears had actually escaped his eyes at that point, and he grabbed Josh's face and locked their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." He whispered against his lips, smilingly restraining himself from crying more. "Thank you, Josh."</p><p> </p><p>Josh only kissed him harder, pushing him down on couch. They had definitely had their fair share of make outs, but this one had felt very different and much more intimate.</p><p> </p><p>The way they were kissing felt very different. It felt very important and necessary; It felt as if they would be in physical pain if Josh's lips weren't on Tyler's, or vice versa. Tyler was not used to kissing like this. He was used to sloppy, messy kisses. This was anything but.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I care about you so much," Tyler whispered, looking into Josh's eyes, blinking away the fresh tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't cry, buttercup," Josh replied quietly, swiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "The feeling is mutual. So fucking mutual. I care about you too much. Nearly everything I do and think about is with you in mind now."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler could barely process those words without his eyes welling up with tears again, so he took the initiative to pull Josh down into another kiss to distract from it.</p><p> </p><p>They had kissed amorously for a few more seconds before Josh's lips traveled down to Tyler's neck, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking on whatever skin he could access. Suddenly, Tyler was a mess underneath of him, whimpering and whining at even the slightest of touches. Suddenly, the atmosphere was starting to feel different and more intense. Suddenly, all Tyler was focused on was Josh, Josh, Josh.</p><p> </p><p>The younger felt himself start to get hard from the simple touches, and he would've been embarrassed if he couldn't feel Josh's hard on as well. When the eldest had (unfortunately) pulled away, Tyler smirked at him, breathless, biting his lip slightly. "You're...hard," He whispered, rubbing his hand on Josh's hard on.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Josh asked, confused as to why Tyler seemed surprised, refusing to acknowledge what Tyler's hand was doing in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing...I just, didn't think I'd get you so excited so fast." He replied, regaining his confidence.</p><p> </p><p>With an eye roll, Josh climbed off of him, sitting down on his couch. "Jooooosh," He pouted, sitting up, confidence wavering.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, baby boy?" The younger blushed, and he looked down at his lap. "Come here." Josh spoke, smirking, making Tyler instantly feel submissive as he patted his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Tyler immediately obeyed. Josh titled his jaw slightly, staring into his eyes for a few seconds before pushing his fingers into his mouth. This was hot. Much hotter than anything anyone else had ever done to him. Tyler was getting much harder much faster. "So pretty," He murmured, his other hand going to grip his thigh. Squirming uncomfortably on Josh's lap, Tyler's cheeks were a bright red. The younger was clearly hard now, too, and Josh ran his finger tips over the bulge, making Tyler whine around his fingers. "Did you really think I wouldn't get hard with all of those pretty sounds you were making underneath me?"Josh inquired, his voice remaining very calm. Flushing, Tyler looked down and shrugged. Josh was quick to tilt his head back up. "Answer me."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know..." He replied, blushing deeper. Satisfied with his obvious submission, Josh smirked. He moved his fingers up slightly, curious to see how Tyler would react. The brunette immediately opened his mouth, staring right into Josh's eyes as he slipped two fingers into his mouth. Feeling a bit more confident, Tyler rolled his hips down on Josh's groin as he sucked his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The action caused him to hiss from the friction, and he bit his lip before speaking again."You want to keep going?" He asked, making sure he had full consent.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler didn't even think about the fact that this was a crime. He was too turned on to think about anything besides Josh, and how he wanted Josh all over him and inside of him and everywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>He waited for Josh to move his fingers from out of his mouth before speaking. "Yeah. Yes. Yes please." He whispered, biting his lip. Josh moved Tyler off of him before he stood, offering his hand to the younger when he was up.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked up stairs, Tyler tried to think about what was going to happen. Were they going to go all the way tonight? Did Tyler even want that? Who was he kidding? Of course he wanted that. God, he was so nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler whimpered when Josh shoved him on the bed, the idea of Josh manhandling him making him fall into a more submissive headspace. "Lay down, baby." He said a velvet voice, despite the aggressiveness in his touch.</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy was down on the bed in an instant, shivering as Josh took off his sweater, followed by removing his own. His lips attached to Tyler's nipple without warning, and the younger jolted at the action. "Oh-fuck. Fuck." He hissed. His sounds encouraged Josh, and he moved his hand to his other nipple, pinching and pulling at it as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>After his chest had all sorts of marks on it, Josh moved his lips lower. He had yet to take off his jeans, and Tyler was desperate for any kind of touch. He kissed his V-line, sitting up and running his hands over his legs for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he looked up, removing his hands from Tyler's thighs. "Tell me what you want." Josh demanded with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler felt his cheeks go even hotter, and he rapidly shook his head, embarrassed. "I-I, please. Please?" He begged. "You know what I want, Josh, please,"</p><p> </p><p>"Say it." Tyler shook his head. Abruptly, Josh grabbed his chin and made Tyler look right into his eyes. "What did I just say?" He questioned sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Tyler was a puddle. "Fuck me." He whispered, pathetically rolling his hips against Josh's.</p><p> </p><p>The words seemed to stir something in Josh, because he kissed Tyler hard before moving back down to unbutton his jeans. As soon as he started to pull them down, he noticed the lace adorning his tan skin. "Panties?" He asked breathlessly, looking up to Tyler with raised eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! I always have to be prepared, just in case."</p><p> </p><p>"God, Tyler, you're so cute." He laughed, pressing a kiss where the lace started.</p><p> </p><p>Releasing a soft giggle, Tyler looked down at him with pink cheeks. "This is torture," He whispered after a few seconds, smiling when Josh looked up at him, amused.</p><p> </p><p>"What is, baby doll?"</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy was too busy swooning over the pet name to focus on his question. With red tinted cheeks, he looked down again. "What did you say?" He asked sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"What's torture?" He questioned, his fingers rubbing circles into Tyler's hip bones.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm almost naked and you're not." He replied, squirming from the touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me make sure you're prepped enough before I do anything for myself first, alright, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," He murmured, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Flip over for me." Tyler did immediately, jolting when he felt a hard slap against his ass. "Don't roll your eyes at me." He instructed, noticing the small moan that escaped Tyler's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," The younger apologized, subconsciously sticking his ass out to Josh. He pressed a kiss to the cheek with a blotchy, red, handprint before pulling his panties down entirely.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Tyler started to feel anxious about being so exposed, but he barely had time to think before Josh was slipping his pointer finger inside of him. Tyler had no idea when Josh had even opened lube, but it wasn't like he was complaining. Instead, small whimpers came from his mouth. The uncomfortableness lasted for about a minute before it started to feel pleasurable. Josh worked him all the way to three fingers before Tyler started begging for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Josh, it's fine," He moaned out, his fist gripping the bed sheet. "I want you," He flipped over, sitting up and pulling Josh in for a heated kiss. "I'm good." He assured him, looking right into his eyes. "I'm ready for you." He promised, laying back down as seductively as he could, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>The tactic seemed to do the trick because Josh was suddenly throwing off his boxers and jeans, coating his cock with lube (after he put on a condom) as fast as he could. As soon as he was finished, he was spreading Tyler's legs apart, kissing his lips. "Listen, Ty, if ever feels like it's too much or you need to stop, let me know, okay? I will never be upset with you." He informed him, pressing one last to his lips before he moved his own lips down towards Tyler's jawline.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. You too, you know. Although I honestly don't think I'd ever want to stop judging by how turned on I am and how good this already feels," He replied, smiling when he felt Josh laugh into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"That's always a good sign," He whispered against his skin, smirking when Tyler shivered when his cock brushed against his hole. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He questioned, pulling back to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler really was gorgeous. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was slightly matted down from sweat, and his lips were raw from how much Josh had kissed them, and he looked so fucking pretty. His neck and body were painted with purple, pink, and red love bites, signaling that Tyler was Josh's and Josh's only.    His honey eyes stared into Josh's lighter ones, and everything felt so perfect in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ready," Tyler confirmed, his eyes falling shut as Josh kissed him once more. "Fuuuck," Tyler moaned on his lips, his eyes already rolling to the back of his head as Josh bottomed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Good?" Josh questioned cockily, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nodded, his right hand gripping Josh's muscular bicep. "So good," He breathed out. "You're so big," He added, his eyes widening as Josh pushed in with a little more force.</p><p> </p><p>One of Josh's hands moved to jerk Tyler off, and the boy was suddenly a moaning mess. "You like that, Ty?" He teased, grinning when he saw him nodding feverishly. His pace didn't slow down as his thumb toyed with Tyler's slit. "How much, angel?"</p><p> </p><p>"So much," He instantly replied, his eyes opening to look up at Josh. It felt so surreal to have someone like him on top of him. Tyler couldn't have gotten any luckier. Their noses were pressed together, and Josh stared right into his eyes as he slowed his pace down, making sure to hit Tyler's prostate every time he slid back in. It was so intimate; The way they were going about this was very unfamiliar to Tyler. Josh was making sure Tyler was getting off too, as well as showing him how much he cared through every kiss, touch, and action.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh god," Tyler whispered, his eyes shutting. "Please, Josh, it's so good, you're so good," He moaned out softly, his left hand shaking around Josh's neck to press their lips together again.</p><p> </p><p>The slower pace started to decrease as Tyler continued to moan out and tell Josh how good he felt. Not that Tyler was complaining because he definitely was not complaining at all. Soon enough, Josh was fucking into him so hard that the headboard was slamming against the wall and that Tyler could barely move because of the intense pleasure he was experiencing.</p><p> </p><p>And then, because Tyler was so fucked out, he didn't even think about his next words. "Fuck, Daddy, keep going," Josh stopped very suddenly, and it took Tyler a few seconds to process his own words and realize what happened. And boy, was he embarrassed. "I-I uh, sorry," He stammered nervously, his heart hammering in his chest. "I got a bit carr—" He was interrupted by Josh forcefully slamming into him, and Tyler almost screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it again." Josh demanded, looking down at him with that stern expression that made his knees week.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, please," Tyler instantly began, looping his arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Josh reciprocated the action quickly, his tongue slipping into his mouth as he thrusted into him. As he pulled back, his lips moved to Tyler's neck. "'So fucking hot when you call me that," He murmured, making Tyler grin like a madman.</p><p> </p><p>His face suddenly contorted into a much more sinister look. "Right there," He whispered, his right hand pulling at Josh's curls. "O-oh, fuck," he whimpered out, his eyes screwing shut. "Right there! Oh my god, I-I-" Tyler couldn't finish his words because he was suddenly cumming in between them, getting the sticky substance all over his stomach. His mind blanked momentarily as he started to get overstimulated.</p><p> </p><p>Josh kept going, one of his hands gripping Tyler's quivering thigh. "Baby, fuck, you're gonna make me cum." He whispered, his eyes screwing shut. "M' so close."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nodded, feeling breathless yet determined to make Josh cum. "C'mon," He whispered, looking right into Josh's eyes (he opened them as soon as Tyler spoke). "You're so close," He encouraged. "I wanna feel you. Cum for me, daddy."</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Josh's movements stilled, and Tyler ran his hands up and down his back to soothe him as he collapsed on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>"That was so good." He said after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Tyler giggled, moving his left hand to gently play with his hair. "The best sex I've ever had, I think,"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't think. He knew. Having sex with someone when you shared an emotional connection; a very real and powerful connection was surreal. Tyler had never had sex like this before. Every kiss they shared was filled with so much meaning, and every time they looked at each other in the eyes they were saying everything they were thinking. Having sex with Josh felt like heaven, it felt like the safest, most beautiful, special thing. For Tyler, sex with him felt like he was finally coming up from an ocean a thousand miles away from shore, it felt like he was finally breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Was this what being in love was like?</p><p> </p><p>Tyler felt even closer to him now, in a much more intimate aspect. He wondered if Josh felt the same.  A smile crept on his lips when he felt Josh pepper kisses on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He was slowly coming to the realization that letting Josh go wouldn't be optional. Tyler was starting to think that he was really falling for him, and that was scaring him more than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>read my other books if you haven’t &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>TYLER SAT</strong> down at his seat and immediately buried his hands in his face, Brendon looking at him worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok-"</p><p> </p><p>"My ass hurts." Brendon snorted. "It's not funny!" He hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's kinda funny."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm about to cry it hurts so bad, and you're laughing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand, Bren. I've literally never been fucked so hard in my life. His dick is like 9 fucking inches, Brendon! Nine!"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah..." Brendon spoke, wide eyed. </p><p> </p><p>"He literally made me cum 3 times. And that's just when he was fucking me. And then he woke me up this morning by sucking my dick before he dropped me off at home because he knew I was gonna be in pain, which was super considerate, now that I'm thinking about it." He giggled, but then frowned. "It still fucking hurts."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm about to just go home and say I'm sick." He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna tell your mom?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know..." He shrugged. "It doesn't even matter. I don't have actual important classes after 3rd so I'll just leave then."</p><p> </p><p>"You're lucky you don't have math this year." Brendon groaned, making Tyler smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Not lucky—just smart. Oh! I forgot to send Josh a picture of my shirt."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: dude</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: i'm wearing a shirt and it says your name</p><p> </p><p><strong>Josh</strong>: oh why??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: [image attached] see</p><p> </p><p><strong>Josh</strong>: OH</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: it keeps making me think about you...i really miss you daddy</p><p> </p><p>"Brendon." Tyler said suddenly, a serious expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared."</p><p> </p><p>"Scared?" He repeated, confused. "Of what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just....I don't know, man. Part of me wants to hold onto Josh and never let go, but the other part of me wants to break up with him and run away from him as fast as I can." Tyler confided, hoping Brendon could give him any sort of advice.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you want to break up with a man like Josh? He's God-tier, bro."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that, asshole." Tyler rolled his eyes. "But need I remind you I'm a fucking minor and he's 32 years old?" He hissed quietly, checking around him to make sure no one was listening.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? I think you're scared to fall in love. You've never let yourself feel this way about anyone and I think it's because you're so scared. Maybe that's why you were never able to date anyone before Josh. You were okay with sex because there was no strings, but now that you've gotten to know Josh, you've realized that it isn't so bad to fall in love after all."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler looked at him, stunned. "You think I'm in love with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not yet. There's a lot of people who say that you can't fall in love in a short amount of time, and yeah, maybe like 3 days is a bit much and to say you're in love is extreme, but you've been with him for like four months now, right? I'm pretty sure you're in love with him. The way you talk about him, and the way you act and how much happier you seem just tells me."</p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly, Tyler smiled, his eyes averting down to his lap. "Yeah, maybe. I don't know." He probably did know. He just had trouble admitting his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"Your fear also probably stems from the fact that Josh still doesn't know you're 17." He murmured, noticing how Tyler visibly tensed.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to tell him, Bren. I just...don't know when. How am I supposed to tell him I've been lying to him about something like that for months? It's so fucked up."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean to say I told you so, but I told you so." Angrily, Tyler rolled his eyes. "You should tell him sooner rather than later. You have no idea how bad this could end and it would be better for both of you to get the cat out of the bag."</p><p> </p><p>Josh had proven to Tyler that he was pissed off at him as soon as he replied to his text later on, practically demanding that Tyler come over and fix the 'problem' he caused when he was finished with work. Tyler knew the reason he was mad was because he teased him while he was working, and Tyler made a mental reminder to do it again because Josh being 'angry' was such a turn on.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler was sitting on his bed after school, waiting for Josh to pick him up when his phone buzzed. His heart started racing when he saw that the unknown number had texted him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: That was a pretty promiscuous shirt I saw you wearing. I wonder why you wore that.</p><p> </p><p>The text made Tyler want to scream. Was his life really so interesting that someone felt the need to torment him? Why him, of all people? What the hell was he doing so wrong to deserve this?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: when did you see me wear it? what shirt are you talking about ???</p><p> </p><p>Unknown: If I told you all that, you might figure out who I am. We can't have that now, can we?</p><p> </p><p>As his eyes scanned the text, Tyler sighed. He had no idea who this person was, and it was bothering him that this person knew him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: i think we can. what shirt was i wearing?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: It said 'Daddy'.</p><p> </p><p>Angrily, Tyler shut his phone off. He wasn't dealing with this bullshit. Fuck this asshole who stop bothering him. It didn't matter. Tyler doubted he really knew anything. It was probably someone who wanted to get in his pants, or something. Maybe Alex or one of his friends. Maybe some weirdo stalker he didn't know he even had. Deciding not to dwell on it, Tyler stood up and walked into his bathroom, opting to take a shower instead. It was always a nice way to unwind and he needed to shave anyway.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of contemplation, he got a bath. He figured it would be easier to shave his legs while sitting down, too. He'd have to switch it to a shower to shave other areas, though.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a bath eased his nerves for the most part. Mostly, he was more focused on making sure his skin was soft and legs were smooth because Josh was coming soon. Because he wanted to wear his 'daddy' tee shirt (also partially because he was lazy), he got dressed in the same outfit.</p><p> </p><p>From the moment Tyler was in the car, the sexual tension was practically suffocating the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Tyler squeaked out once he was buckled up in his seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, baby." Josh murmured, glancing over to him with a smirk, obviously staring at his shirt with the pink writing on it.</p><p> </p><p>"How was y-your day?" The younger asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Better now that you're here. Definitely will be better once I have my way with you, though." Tyler was stunned for a moment, not really knowing what to say, but only knowing that blood was starting to rush to his dick. Josh must've misinterpreted this for fear though because he quickly added, "Only if you want to, of course."</p><p> </p><p>Blushing, Tyler nodded. "I'd tell you if I didn't.." He mumbled, looking away to hide the color on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Josh realized that Tyler was getting hard (quickly, at that) just from the words, because he took one of his hands off the steering wheel to grip Tyler's thigh.</p><p> </p><p>The action caused Tyler to shift uncomfortably, and he looked to Josh with a distressed expression. "Joshie, don't do that." He begged, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really telling me what to do?" He challenged, raising his eyebrows and looking over at him when he stopped at a stop sign.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-uh, no," Tyler shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No what?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler stared at him for a few seconds, confused by his words before he realized. "No, daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Then sit here like a good boy for me and stop whining." He murmured, making Tyler squeeze his thighs together. He still wasn't used to Josh talking to him like this, and even if he was, he didn't think he'd ever feel unaffected from it. His fingers rubbed circles into Tyler's inner thigh. If Josh felt his hard on, he didn't mention it. The rest of the ride was silent, and Tyler hated and loved it at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>When they were inside, Josh didn't waste time. Tyler was almost immediately pressed against the wall and Josh's lips were all over him.</p><p> </p><p>"Upstairs," The brunette whined, making Josh roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a brat." He whispered, turning around to go upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Your brat." Tyler grinned, grabbing Josh's hand because he always wanted to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right." He replied, opening his bedroom door and shutting it after Tyler walked in.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Tyler pulled him down by the nape of his neck to kiss him. "Missed you." He spoke after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"You saw me this morning, lovebug." Josh chuckled, making Tyler pout.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't mean I didn't miss you." He answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Sooo dramatic." Josh playfully rolled his eyes, leading them to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I am," He frowned. "But say it back before I get insecure." Tyler added, making Josh laugh again as the younger sat down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Need I say it? I always miss you. Whenever I'm not with you I'm counting down the seconds until I see you again." He responded, perfectly easing Tyler's nerves. "You're my favorite person in the whole world, sweetheart.  How couldn't I miss you?"</p><p> </p><p>"And you say <em>I'm</em> over dramatic." Tyler shook his head, making Josh laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you you're my favorite. Say it back before I get insecure." Josh mocked, abruptly getting pulled down on top of Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it, Daddy?" Tyler asked after they were both breathless from kissing one another, looking down at his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Not as much as you liked teasing me at work today, I bet."</p><p> </p><p>"It reminded me of you!" Tyler replied, smirking deviously when Josh spread his legs apart to go between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. I bet it did. Such a slut."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's eyes suddenly widened, tears immediately filling his brown eyes. He looked so upset and hurt, and his legs immediately closed and his bottom lip stuck out.</p><p> </p><p>Josh thought he was a slut? Why?</p><p> </p><p>Tyler had never been called that before, and so many emotions were suddenly racing through his brain. He didn't know if he should scream or yell at him.</p><p> </p><p>Josh could tell as soon as he said it that it hurt Tyler's feelings. "Oh, baby, come here," He cooed. Tyler didn't move, he stayed put. Tears escaped his eyes and he looked away from Josh. "Sweetheart, I don't think that. I promise. I thought it would turn you on. A few other people I've been with enjoyed being called that. I promise you that I don't think that. I'll never call you that again, Ty. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He spoke, pulling Tyler onto his lap. Both of their hard ons had diminished, and Tyler buried his face in Josh's neck as he blinked out more tears that fell onto Josh's shirt. "You're so wonderful and perfect, baby. Just thought you might want to be called that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That was bad on my part. I should've asked how you felt about degrading instead of just assuming."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler very reluctantly pulled back to look Josh in the eyes. "You don't really think I'm a slut?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, baby. Not at all." He assured him, cupping the younger's face and wiping away his tears. "Fuck,I really am sorry. I didn't mean it like that at all. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a name for sex," Tyler whispered, mostly assuring himself. "I-okay. That's fine. As long as you don't mean it...Get me hard again. You-you can call me it. Maybe I'll like it now that I'm prepared for it. I just..wasn't expecting that."</p><p> </p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I meant it more like...a slut for me, I guess. That-that still sounds bad." Josh sighed. "I don't know—Just that you would probably have sex with me whenever I wanted.Fuck, that sounds worse. That totally goes both ways, you know? I'd do anything with you anytime you wanted. I might be making this worse?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler let out a soft laugh as he wiped his eyes again. "You're not. I know what you mean, now, and you're honestly totally right." He giggled, starting to grind himself back down on Josh's cock, already starting to feel him harden again. He felt nervous and uncertain about the next words he was about to say,it decided to go about it anyway, leaning towards Josh's ear. "Besides, I like being <em>Daddy's</em> slut."</p><p> </p><p>Josh's eyes went wide but he quickly recovered from his shock and instead smirked.. "Fuck, Ty," He hissed, moving to palm Tyler, shaking his head as the boy on top of him smirked. "You're so bad, baby," He whispered. "Getting me this hard so fast, doing the same thing to me at work," He tsked, shifting their positions so that he was now hovering on top of Tyler. "You're gonna have to make it up to me."</p><p> </p><p>Hurriedly, Tyler looped his arms around Josh's waist. "Fuck me already," Tyler groaned, looking at him desperately.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure you want to keep going? We can totally stop if you want to. Don't feel obligated because of what I texted you. I was just trying to be hot. I'd never force you to do anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Daddy." Tyler replied sweetly. "For the record, though, it was hot. You can keep telling me what to do. I don't mind and if I do I would let you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Josh took a deep breath. "You're the best."</p><p> </p><p>With a giggle, Tyler sat up and took off his shirt, moving to help Josh take off his own. "So are you. Can you please fuck me now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well since you asked so nicely," He joked, pulling down Tyler's jeans, getting harder from the site of his red silky panties.</p><p> </p><p>"Take your pants off," Tyler whined. "Hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"I need to prep you fi-" Josh began, but was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Shaking his head, Tyler spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"No?" Confused, Josh repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"I-uh, I'm already prepped," He whispered, his cheeks flushing red as Josh looked at him with raised eyebrows. He might've prepped himself while he was waiting for Josh after he got his bath...maybe.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone must've been real eager then," He teased, moving to kiss Tyler's lips again before spreading his legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Only for you." Tyler sassed,</p><p> </p><p>"That's honestly so hot, though." Josh murmured as he slid down his pants and boxers. After sliding Tyler's undergarments down, he looked at him. "You should have a safeword." Josh said suddenly, making Tyler nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, uh, okay. What should I make it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Something you'd never say during sex."</p><p> </p><p>"Bumblebee." After a few seconds of thought, Tyler spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Humming in agreement, Josh waited a second before kissing his neck softly. "Ready, honey?" He asked, making Tyler giggle softly at the play on words.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Daddy. Hurry, please."</p><p> </p><p>Josh slipped on a condom before coating himself with lube. Gently, he pushed himself inside ofTyler, already moaning out from the enclosed feeling. Tyler winced slightly from the stretch (his own fingers could only do so much to prepare him), but he pulled Josh down to kiss his lips anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Because Josh was perfect, he immediately started to jerk Tyler off, causing the younger's back to arch as he whimpered. "Good?" The older asked, smirking at the reaction.</p><p> </p><p>With flushed cheeks, Tyler nodded. His breathing was already getting uneven and he grabbed Josh's muscly bicep for support. With every thrust, he was already prodding at Tyler's prostate. "Harder," He commanded.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not how you speak to me." Suddenly stopping all moments, Josh reminded him sternly.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Daddy?" He begged, making Josh nod in approval as he started pushing back into him twice as hard. "Fuck!" He cursed, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Josh was ruthlessly fucking into him now, holding both of his hips up at a higher angle to reach his prostate more. It was almost too much, but it was so good. "O-oh, fuck, Daddy, can I ride you?" He uttered out, his eyes closed from the sensations he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Josh's eyebrows raised at the request, but he was definitely not complaining. "Sure, kitten." He replied, pulling out of him gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler wasted no time, immediately sliding down onto Josh's cock as soon as they were both positioned. "Feels so good," He whispered, placing both of his hands on Josh's chest for more balance. Within a few seconds, he started bouncing up and down on him, moaning and writhing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a dirty little boy, aren't you? You love this. You love my cock, don't you?" Josh questioned, moving one hand to hold Tyler's hip and the other to jerk him off again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Daddy," Tyler nodded feverishly, his actions never ceasing. "I love your cock."</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Josh pulled Tyler forward to kiss him, making sure to thrust up into him whilst doing so. It seemed that the new angle was simply too much for Tyler, because he was cumming between their stomachs within a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette fell limp on top of Josh momentarily, his body suffering from</p><p>overstimulation as Josh continued to fuck him. "Fuck, that was hot," Josh murmured, his eyes widening when Tyler pushed himself back up and started riding Josh again, this time more feverishly.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so hot, Daddy. I wanna feel your cum inside of me for days." Tyler started, already knowing how to work him. Josh's hands held Tyler's hip bones, biting his lip as he looked up at the beautiful boy on top of him. He was close, and Tyler could tell from the twitching he felt inside of him. Suddenly, Tyler pushed himself off of Josh, and pulled the condom off of him, his mouth wrapping around his cock. Tyler took as much of Josh as he could, making sure to stick his ass out so Josh could look at it if he wanted to. He stared into his eyes, hollowing out his cheeks, feeding off the moans that were escaping Josh's mouth. After another few seconds, Josh's cum was shooting down Tyler's throat.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing his load, Tyler pulled off him and crawled onto his chest, laying there as they both tried to steady their breathing. Wrapping his arms around the younger, Josh peppered kisses to the top of his head, soothing one of his hands down his back. "Such a good boy for me, huh?" Josh asked, smiling when he saw the red on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe..." He trailed off, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"The sweetest, cutest, prettiest, most wonderful person I know. I'm so lucky, Ty, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy," Tyler whined, pouting, still not used to the praise. "Stop it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just being honest." Josh shrugged. "Let's get a bath started for us, though, okay? I don't want you to be sore." Tyler nodded, rolling off of Josh, sighing dreamily as he walked into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone was lucky, it was definitely Tyler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>TYLER WAS</strong> doing just fine. 'Fine' is the key word in that statement, because he wasn't doing great, or even good, he was just fine. This was mostly because he decided to give himself a hard on nearly 2 hours before Josh would be home from work. And Tyler being Tyler, was not about to relieve himself. Not without some help, at least.</p><p> </p><p>So, he did what pretty much any other hormonal teenage boy would do. He took some pictures. He made sure to pose provocatively on Josh's bed (he had even gotten thigh highs) as he snapped a few pictures, grinning deviously as he picked the best one to send to his wonderful boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Josh was working on a blueprint for a house when Tyler had sent him the rather...unexpected texts.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: hi</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: really wish you were with me!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: im waiting for you at home, daddy [<em>image attached]</em></p><p> </p><p>Tyler was smirking to himself like an idiot once he saw that Josh had indeed read the text messages. Would he be mad? Probably not. He might get a little pissed, but Tyler was too turned on to care.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh&lt;3</strong>: Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler giggled to himself as he typed out a reply.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: daddy.</p><p> </p><p>Josh was scowling at his phone, shocked at how easily he could be turned on by such simple words.</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh&lt;3</strong>: You better stop this right now. It's not nice to tease me like this during work.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler bit his lip, his mind clouded with loads of possibilities about what Josh would do to him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tyler</strong>: what if i don't? :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>josh&lt;3</strong>: You better not complain when you can't walk for the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler squealed, his cheeks turning a bright red as he reread the text. Immediately he was facetiming Brendon.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude!" He whispered, as if someone would hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Brendon grimaced. "What? Oh god, where is your shirt, Tyler? Oh my god. What did you do?" He questioned knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I-oh my god. I sent Josh nudes."</p><p> </p><p>Brendon nearly choked. "I-What?! Tyler! You can't do that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I can. And I just did. It's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"It's all fine until the wrong person finds out and Josh goes to prison for having child por-"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not a child."</p><p> </p><p>"You are in the eyes of the law, dumbass! You're so-ugh, Tyler. What did you call me for?"</p><p> </p><p>"I sent them to him and called him Daddy, yanno, and he told me I better not complain when I can't walk for the next few days!" He uttered out, his cheeks turning red. "He's so hot. I can't take it."</p><p> </p><p>"You might not be able to 'take it' after tonight either, it seems like." Brendon replied, causing Tyler to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still weirded out by this age gap, Ty."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on! He isn't even the oldest guy I fucked. He was like, forty."</p><p> </p><p>"He's still old."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a whole 8 year difference."</p><p> </p><p>"You and Josh have double that! Don't act like 8 years is that much!" Argued Brendon, earning an eye roll from Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you just be happy for me? It feels like I found the love of my life, dude. Let me live." Tyler complained, trying to make Brendon be on his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Ty, I'm all about doing what makes you happy, but when you're putting someone in a bad situation like this without them even knowing it, I'm not really for it. You really like him, right? He deserves to know the truth."</p><p> </p><p>"And then what? Have him leave me and leave me miserable?"</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Brendon hoped Tyler wouldn't be offended by his next words. "You sound really selfish right now, bud."</p><p> </p><p>"No. You just don't get it. Me and Josh have a really special connection, okay? I've never felt this safe and close with someone romantically, you know? It's a wonderful feeling. I lo-I really like him. He means so much to me, Bren, and I'm scared of losing him."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you rather lose him because you told him that you lied to him, or would you rather lose him because he gets sent to prison?"</p><p> </p><p>For a while, Tyler was silent, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm going to figure it out. I always do. I would never let him get arrested. I wouldn't ever let anything like that happen to him. I'll tell him, eventually. I'm just scared, Bren. But it'll all be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say, man." He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>When their phone call finally ended, Tyler was relieved. Hearing Brendon lecture him was one of his least favorite things, even though he knew deep down that Brendon was right. However, he didn't want to talk about the repercussions of doing things like that. He already knew. He was a smart kid. He knew what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Josh had gotten home a little while after Tyler's phone call with Brendon. Tyler only knew Josh was home because he heard the door slam, and the sound caused Tyler to nearly drop his phone in his face because he had gotten so startled. For a second, Tyler debated on going downstairs, but then he decided to stay up. He wanted to make Josh come to him.</p><p> </p><p>It took him a few minutes before Tyler could hear the creaking of the stairs, and in an instant Tyler turned on his spotify playlist titled 'for you,' that was made specifically for Josh. He nearly threw his phone on the nightstand as he tried to position himself sexily.</p><p> </p><p>Josh opened the door of his bedroom, unable to refrain from laughing as he saw the position he was in.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Tyler pouted. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, lovebug. You're just cute." He murmured, making his way onto the bed, sitting on with a smile. Motioning for Tyler to sit on his lap, he kissed his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna be cute." Frowning, Tyler replied quickly. "I wanna be sexy." He added.</p><p> </p><p>"I think your thigh highs are pretty sexy. But, who says you can't be both?" Josh questioned, placing his hand on Tyler's cheek delicately.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know. Ugh. You make me frustrated." Tyler groaned, groaning more when Josh laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I make you frustrated? You made me a different kind of frustrated early today, baby. That wasn't very nice." He slightly scolded, moving his hands up and down the parts the thigh highs weren't touching.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," He shrugged, purposefully adjusting himself to be right on top of Josh's cock, smirking to himself when he could feel his hard on. "Daddy." Tyler whispered in his ear, his lips touching Josh's earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>Josh's hands moved to cup Tyler's ass, and he squeezed the skin roughly. "Are you? I don't really think you are." Shivers went down Tyler's spine as Josh murmured the words because his voice was so deep.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Daddy. You might have to make sure." Tyler shrugged, looking innocent.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I might have to." Josh responded, pulling him back the back of his neck to crash their lips together. As soon as Josh bit his lip, Tyler was whimpering in his mouth. It was crazy that someone could easily get Tyler so riled up. Josh just had that effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>When Josh pulled away to breathe, he was smirking. "I want you to sit on my face."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's eyes went wide, his cheeks suddenly the color of roses. "I-what? J-Josh," He stammered. "No. I'm heavy, probably."</p><p> </p><p>"No you're not." He rolled his eyes. "Come on," He murmured, adjusting himself so that he was laying straight down on his back. "Don't you want to be a good little boy for me? I can't make you feel good if you don't let me, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy," Tyler whispered as Josh tried to push him forward. "I'm scared. I don't even deserve it. I was bad."</p><p> </p><p>Josh ignored that last few words. He wasn't really in the mood to 'punish' him. "What are you scared of, Pumpkin?"</p><p> </p><p>"That-that I'm heavy and I probably look so bad from this angle and-"</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're beautiful from every angle."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler pursed his lips, crossing his arms. "You're biased."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah. I mean you are my boyfriend, after all. That doesn't mean you're not drop dead gorgeous or anything. Besides, even if I'm biased, I'm the only one who gets to see you like this, so who cares?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," He pouted. "I'm self conscious."</p><p> </p><p>"I really think you're perfect, lovebug. But if it really makes you uncomfortable we absolutely do not have to do it."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler frowned at him before kissing his nose. "No, no." He shook his head. "I-it's fine. I trust you more than anything."</p><p> </p><p>Josh looked at him sternly. "You're sure, honey?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Daddy." He replied obediently, biting his lip as Josh laid down underneath of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Take off your panties for me. Keep your thigh highs on." Soothing his hands down Tyler's thighs, he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>With a nervous glance down, Tyler stood up on the bed to quickly remove the black lace, and he blushed because he was suddenly so exposed. Josh wasted no time in pulling him forward, causing Tyler to squeal slightly because his bare ass was suddenly hovering above Josh's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god." Tyler squeaked out, hiding his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay? We can stop, Ty."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay-I just, I don't—" He sighed. "I've never done this before." That was saying a lot, considering Tyler has had many sexual experiences. "I'm just nervous. Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ever apologize to me about being nervous. This is an intimate thing and it's new to you. It's okay to be nervous. It's fine, baby." Josh spoke soothingly, easing Tyler's nerves slightly. "Besides, in a minute you won't even be able to think about anything besides how good you feel." He added, and Tyler didn't even have to look down to know that he was smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" Tyler challenged. "What, do you think yo-Oh!" He suddenly moaned out at the feeling of Josh's tongue on his hole, and his body jolted to move away from the sensation but Josh's hands were holding him down firmly. His cheeks were a bright red, and Tyler didn't know what to do with himself. Should he touch himself? Would that be allowed? Josh's hand snaked around Tyler's cock before he could think about it anymore, slowly (teasingly) pumping it up and down to drive him nuts. "Oh, fuck," He whined, grinding his body down on Josh's face.</p><p> </p><p>If Josh kept this up, Tyler would definitely not last long. Josh's tongue poked inside of Tyler's hole, causing him to whimper. Without a second thought, Tyler reached down to pull at Josh's hair, his eyes widening when Josh moaned underneath of him because fuck, it was so hot. His breaths were becoming shallow as Josh dipped his tongue in and out of him and suddenly increased the speed his hand was moving. Tyler's thighs were tensing (singling he was close), and he couldn't hold in his moans any longer.</p><p> </p><p>"Josh, please," He begged, not even sure what he was asking for. "Feels so good." He managed to get out, his body moving towards Josh's hand because he was so desperate for release. Josh pulled his mouth away slightly (Tyler could only tell because the warmth was gone) and suddenly, he was blowing cool air directly onto his hole. Shivering, Tyler pulled at his hair again. "D-daddy, please don't-" He babbled, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when Josh's mouth returned onto his hole. Unfortunately, he pulled back again, only to blow more air onto him. Tyler shivered even more, his eyes starting to fill with tears. "I'm so close." He said, looking down at him with his watery eyes as he blew more cold air on his hole.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation was different, but it still felt good. Josh moved down to lock at his taint, earning a gasp from Tyler because it was an entirely different feeling. Continuing to jerk him off, Tyler's thighs started to shake. Knowing it was one of the biggest signs that Tyler was going to cum soon, Josh moved him down slightly to wrap his lips around Tyler's cock, looking at him right in the eyes as he did so. The action alone made Tyler start to cum, his entire body tensing and his cheeks flushing. As Josh swallowed his load, Tyler looked at him with wide eyes, not sure what to say or do. He was feeling so good right now, and he didn't even want to move.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, Josh moved Tyler off of him, laying down on his bed correctly and pulling Tyler up onto his chest afterwards. Immediately, Tyler hid himself in Josh's neck. "You did so good." Josh praised, running his fingers down his back. "How'd it feel? Seemed like you liked it a lot." He murmured, kissing his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Was' so good." The younger replied, sighing softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You look so pretty like that, you know." Josh continued, smiling to himself when Tyler whined at shook his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"No I don't." He argued.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I'm the one who saw you like that, so," He shrugged. "You're so pretty, lovebug. I really mean that."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," He complained, dragging out the 'u'.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." He rolled his eyes playfully, bringing Tyler closer to him. "You wanna cuddle or do you want me to order food or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back, Tyler looked at him, confused. "Huh? You don't want me to get you off?"</p><p> </p><p>Josh shook his head. "You're clearly tired out from that."</p><p> </p><p>"But—" Tyler began, but was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, baby. You don't <em>always</em> have to get me off, you know. It's not like it's an obligation."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about all of the times he had been with other people who made sure they had gotten off even Tyler was clearly exhausted, and even when Tyler didn't get off himself. "...okay. Are you sure? I don't mind," He mumbled, starting to get up before Josh held him closer.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure. Thank you, though." He replied, pulling the blanket up over both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler had never felt so warm in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. bug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>didn't proof read dis bc i'm lazy, lmk of mistakes! thank u </p><p>anyway yanno how josh calls ty lovebug a lot (it's like the main thing he calls him)? i'm thinkin he calls him 'bug' for short. idk i think that's so cute what do you think lmfao (yes, reply (comment) to me)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"<strong>JOSH," TYLER MURMURED</strong>, reaching his hand out to hold Josh's across the table. The mentioned continued to stare at his phone, causing Tyler to sigh in dismay. "Joshua." He tried again, swallowing a mouthful of coke after he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" He asked, his brown orbs gazing at Tyler for only seconds before darting back down.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Tyler wondered,  eyeing him down with a mix of curiosity and a dash of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Just some work stuff, honey. I'm sorry. There's been a mix up about scheduling and I have to fix it." He explained, causing Tyler to sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He had thought the lack of attention he was getting would get better throughout the night, (or at least when the food had come) but he was wrong. It was quite aggravating to be on a date with someone who couldn't even acknowledge you half the time. Because Josh wasn't normally like this (ever), it was really getting under Tyler's skin.</p><p> </p><p>The entire night had felt like a waste, and it had been the first time Josh had actually taken him out, and it was ending up like this. Disappointment filled Tyler's system as he continued to glance between his food and Josh.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" The older inquired after noticing the prolonged silence.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Tyler stuffed more pasta into his mouth. In all honesty, he didn't feel like answering. He didn't know if he had a valid reason to be upset, either, but he was definitely upset nonetheless. In a way, he felt bad for being angry with him. It wasn't Josh's fault. But, Tyler wished he had put his phone down for even 10 minutes; Just enough time for them to talk for a little while and eat together. But, he didn't even get that.</p><p> </p><p>After another few minutes, the waiter came back. "Would you guys like some dessert tonight?" He asked, smiling politely.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler took this has his chance to get Josh to finally listen to what he was saying. "Are you on the dessert menu?" Tyler asked, giggling as the waiter blushed before looking over to Josh, who was now scowling and staring at him as opposed to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll just take the check, please." He spoke through gritted teeth, and Tyler immediately knew he made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Josh didn't say a single word after that, not even after Tyler thanked him for paying or holding the door open for him. He was silent the entire car ride, yet he still opened the door for Tyler when they had gotten home.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the fuck would you do that?" Josh practically growled as soon he opened the door to his house, his eyes throwing daggers into Tyler's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>With wide eyes, a bright pink blush scattered Tyler's cheeks, and he looked down, subconsciously submitting. "I'm sorry, Josh." He frowned. "I wanted you to pay attention to me so I tried to make you jealous." He admitted quietly, hanging up his jean jacket on the coat racket.</p><p> </p><p>Josh shrugged off his dark leather jacket and narrowed his eyes. Tyler nervously shifted underneath his gaze. "You thought flirting with our waiter right in front of my face was a good method of getting me to <em>pay attention</em> to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I-I just wanted you to want me more, or something, I don't know," He shrugged, suddenly feeling stupid. "It was really bothering me that this was the first time we actually went out, and you barely spoke to me." He confessed sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Lovebug, why didn't you just tell me that you wanted attention?" Josh asked, his rough and stern demeanor diminishing momentarily so he could understand the actual problem.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler shrugged again, blushing. "I didn't want to seem needy." He hadn't made a move to walk into the living room. He wasn't going to until Josh did. "Or-or misunderstanding. I shouldn't have said that. I was just upset and I wasn't thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"You know I don't mind when you're needy. We've talked about this. I'd rather you communicate the issue as it's happening so we can fix it right then and avoid things like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispered, frowning to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I accept it." The older murmured. "But, I'm still punishing you. You belong to me, Tyler. No one else's. Isn't that right?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's legs closed and he felt himself begin to get hard at the thought of a punishment. Was Josh going to hurt him? Spank him? The gears in his brain were rapidly spinning in all sorts of directions at the sudden invasion of thoughts. "Yes, Daddy."</p><p> </p><p>Josh smiled in satisfaction at that. "Good." He murmured, pushing Tyler against the wall aggressively, making his eyes widen. "So why did you think it was okay to go and act like a slut?" He questioned, his hand gently skimming over Tyler's groin, causing a whimper to release from the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know," He stammered nervously, his brain unable to form an actual response.</p><p> </p><p>Josh grabbed his neck, his head hitting the wall slightly. "You're mine." Josh muttered. "You're fucking <em>mine</em>, Tyler."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Tyler whispered, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>"So go upstairs and wait for me like a good boy. I want you in your panties, and nothing else."  Josh whispered sinisterly, his breath fanning Tyler's neck, causing goosebumps to arise in his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Meekly, he nodded, walking up the steps as fast as he could with a hard on.</p><p> </p><p>Within a minute, Josh was upstairs. The grin on his face was devilish as he eyed Tyler up and down, or practically basking in the beautiful sight of Tyler in panties. He truly was so pretty.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to count." Josh murmured as he sat down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing roughly, Tyler nodded. "O-okay." He stuttered, already knowing what was coming his way now.</p><p> </p><p>"Lay down." Patting his lap, Josh instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Complying, Tyler nervously laid across his lap, felling Josh pull his panties down and suddenly slapping his bare skin aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>Flinching from the sound and because it hurt, Tyler took a deep breath. "One." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy," Josh breathed out, not giving any warning as he slapped his other cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth, Tyler couldn't believe how hard he still was. "Two." Josh soothed his hands over the marks, and then he brought his hand down to his ass twice in a row, causing Tyler to gasp in pain. His eyes were watering now. "Three, fo-Ow!" He cried out when Josh didn't give him time to react and slapped him again. "Five." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye. Again, Josh did two consecutive slaps. "Six, s-seven," He moved to wipe more tears from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a deep breath, baby boy. Almost done." Josh said gently, soothing the blotchy red skin. Josh waited another few seconds before slapping him again, this time so hard that it echoed throughout the room. Before Tyler could count it, he did it again on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" Tyler sobbed into his lap. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I promise to never do it again. I promise." He whimpered when Josh laid down another harsh smack to his ass, his whole body jolting. "T-t-ten," He managed to get out through his tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, love bug." Josh whispered, soothing his hands over his thighs. "Take a deep breath. You did so good. Daddy's so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler was beaming through his teary eyes, shuddering when Josh palmed him through his blue panties. "Mmm, kiss me."</p><p> </p><p>While Josh complied, his lips didn't stay against Tyler's long enough, causing him to pout. "You're so cute. Are you tired, or do you want to keep going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Keep going."</p><p> </p><p>Josh smiled devilishly. "I'm going to blindfold you." The words caused Tyler to whine, even though he definitely was interested in trying it. "Is that okay, honey?"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Tyler smiled at him. "Kiss first?" He requested again, making Josh laugh but comply nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he pulled back, he grabbed the black silk billfold (he had bought it a week earlier), and placed it over his eyes. After making Tyler wait for a few seconds, he touched the inside of his thighs. Josh chuckled as Tyler shivered under his touch. He placed his head in between his thighs, noticing that Tyler was still obviously hard. "You like this, don't you?" He asked, a smirk in his voice, his breath fanning on Tyler's warm skin. The younger squirmed uncontrollably. "You like me touching you like this and you not knowing what's happening."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler could only whine.</p><p> </p><p>"Answer me." Josh pinched his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," He nodded rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes daddy," Correcting himself, Tyler shifted again. "Please, I need you to do something," He started to beg, making Josh chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Patience," He whispered against his leg. "I still need to pre—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, daddy, please, I just need you. No prep. I want to feel the pain."</p><p> </p><p>Josh's eyebrows raised in surprise, but Tyler couldn't see it because he was blindfolded. The words made Josh excited, though, and he didn't waste time as he slipped off his trousers and briefs. Josh made sure the only part of him that was touching Tyler was his lips when he leaned down to kiss them. It took Tyler a second to realize what was happening, but he was melting into it within seconds, trying to find his body and hold onto whatever he could. Another 'please' escaped Tyler's lips, and Josh couldn't help but pull back and coat himself with lube.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, he spread Tyler's legs apart, watching his face as his cock teased Tyler's hole. The teasing was causing Tyler to whimper and bite his lip, and when Josh suddenly pushed in he cried out.</p><p> </p><p>"Good?" Josh questioned, holding his lover's upwards to get a better angle.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah," Nodding, he panted. "So full." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Josh could feel how much tighter he was, and it hurt him slightly to pull out, but he did slowly. He put ever more lube on his cock, and added some to Tyler's hole which caused him to flinch and whine. As soon as Josh pushed back in, Tyler's face was scrunching up in pain again. Knowing that Tyler would tell him to stop if he wanted him to, Josh continued to push himself in, and Tyler gasped loudly when Josh had hit his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>The noise encouraged Josh to start thrusting at a faster pace, and Tyler was writhing underneath him, trying to grab his arms and the sheets, really whatever he could get his hands on because he couldn't see anything. His mouth was hung open, and he looked so fucked out already.</p><p> </p><p>"D-daddy," He gasped again, making Josh go faster and harder. "Oh my god," He moaned out.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that it would push him over the edge, Josh leaned down and moaned into his ear, smirking as Tyler moaned in response. Despite not being able to see, Tyler knew he was close because he was moaning into his ear, so he took the opportunity to throw his hands around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler tried to find his mouth to kiss him, and Josh helped him figure out (mostly because it was so fucking hot when Tyler moaned into his mouth). Sure enough, he started to moan. Josh was in a pure state of bliss. This went on for a few minutes, and every single second that passed made Josh feel like he was going to cum.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy," Tyler whimpered, rolling his hips. "Cum for me. Please, Daddy? Please?" He begged, his voice hoarse from moaning so loud. "Please,"</p><p> </p><p>The words through Josh over the edge, and he was cumming inside of Tyler within seconds, moaning out because it felt so good. The sensation must've felt amazing for Tyler, too, because he came untouched moments after.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of processing, Josh moved to take the blindfold off of Tyler's eyes. His chest was heaving and he looked at Josh with lazy eyes. Josh assumed he was fucked out as he looked, so he took the initiative to pull him close. "Take a deep breath with me, baby." He encouraged, soothing a hand down his back. "You did so good. So, so good. You know how much I care about you, Ty? More than you can ever imagine." He whispered, smiling when Tyler hid his face in Josh's neck. "You're so beautiful, lovebug. I'm so grateful to be with you." He continued, smiling when Tyler whined softly.</p><p> </p><p>Josh would probably have to 'baby' him for a few hours to ease him out of subspace (especially after he was talking to him like this), but he didn't mind. This was one of the most important parts of being a dom, and Josh loved to take care of him just as much as he loved the sex. There was something very special about being Tyler's dom; It had also been so long since he had been in an established sub/dom relationship, likely another reason why it was so important to him to make sure he was doing it right.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, Josh moved Tyler off of him and grabbed a cloth, wetting it in the sink. He wiped off the cum from both of their bodies, making sure to press a kiss to Tyler's nose afterwards. "You wanna wear one of Daddy's shirts, bug?" Tyler nodded and giggled slightly at the different version of the nickname he had grown so fond of. Grabbing a pair of Tyler's underwear from the last drawer (Tyler had a few pairs of clothes at his house now), and one of his own shirts, Josh walked back over to him. "Arms up," He whispered, smiling when Tyler sat up and lifted his arms. Josh slipped on the underwear before dressing himself. "Want to watch a movie and cuddle? I can make hot chocolate for us, too." He offered, causing Tyler to grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He nodded. "Please." He added after a second, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, baby." He encouraged, holding his hand out for Tyler to grab, smiling when Tyler grasped onto it for dear life as he tried to get out of the bed. His legs were wobbly and pain shot down his back, and Josh could tell as soon as he stood. "I can carry you, if you want?" He offered, and Tyler immediately took him up on that offer.</p><p> </p><p>Once Josh (gently) set him down on the couch downstairs, Tyler smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, daddy." He whispered as Josh draped a blanket over his small frame.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything for you, bug." Josh replied lovingly, kissing his forehead before walking into the kitchen. Tyler felt so safe and loved. He always did when he was with Josh.</p><p> </p><p>Upstairs, his phone went off. Tyler was too tired to even think about checking his phone, and he wasn't about to go back upstairs to get it, either.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: Hey, Tyler.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: It's in your best interest to answer me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: Right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. mark is not very cool; josh gets a gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's so much smut in like every chapter atm lmfao i am SORRY i gotta make sure the title of this book lives up to its words bc soon things will change &lt;3 i can't say anything else without spoiling it </p><p>u guys are the best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" Questioned Josh, smiling ear to ear as he looked Tyler up and down. Obviously Josh was biased, but he really did look so cute. Sparkly gems were in his ears, and one of the many pieces of jewelry he wore was a small silver necklace Josh bought him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not mentally." Tyler grumbled, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>He was nervous. Extremely nervous, actually. What if his friends were able to tell that he was actually seventeen? He was probably overthinking this. How would they even come to that conclusion? What would make them think that in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>Tyler wore a white button up with a very loose dark green sweater. He paired the outfit with black skinny jeans and a red choker, just to look a little festive. He had at least four chains around his neck, and one on his belt loops too. Tiktok was making him dress more and more like an E-boy. Not that Tyler was complaining—he felt good about himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What's worrying you?" Inquired Josh as they walked outside of his house.</p><p> </p><p>As Josh opened the door for Tyler, he shrugged. "I don't know. What if it's super awkward, or they don't like me?" Or they found out that I'm actually 17 years old, Tyler wondered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Starting the car, Josh rolled his eyes as if what Tyler was saying was crazy. "Well, they'll definitely be impressed by your style. You look cute, lovebug." Josh told him with a smile, only grinning wider when Tyler's face scrunched up as he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up. You're just a simp."</p><p> </p><p>"A simp?" With furrowed eyebrows, Josh repeated, glancing over to Tyler for a second as he drove.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know what a simp is? Oh my god. Okay. It's like, uh, someone who goes out of their way for the person they like. You're complimenting me because you're a simp for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Was his response, and Tyler was worried he might've offended him somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"But don't worry. I'm a simp for you too." Tyler quickly added, sighing in relief when a small smile appeared on Josh's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know." He murmured, moving his right hand over to grab Tyler's thigh. "But for real though, I'm sure they'll love you."</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so."</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly an hour later, and after an awkward introduction to most of Josh's friends and the constant fear that everyone could see through his lies, Tyler was starting to get worried. This was only because one of his closest friends, Mark, would not stop staring at him. He was wondering if it was because he looked good, or something, but his anxiety made him believe something else. What if Mark was onto him? What if recognized him somehow? Was it obvious that Tyler looked half of everyone's age.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to escape his worries, he tried to figure out how to leave. After a few minutes of thought, he made up an idea in his head. If it didn't work, he would be very shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Mark, where is the bathroom?" Tyler tried to smile as politely as he could, offering Josh a soft smile as he got up from the couch to follow Mark up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you for a living?" Mark questioned as they walked up.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Maybe he was onto him. Taking a deep breath, Tyler offered another smile. "I'm actually still in college. I'm studying physiology. I really want to help kids." He explained, praying to God that Mark wouldn't pry anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wow. That's pretty cool, man." There was a pause, and Tyler wasn't sure if he was supposed to reply or not. Mark spoke before he could. "You know, as Josh's best friend, I gotta ask you: What are your intentions with him?"</p><p> </p><p>Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, a bit taken back. Was this man serious? Josh was a 32 year old man, not some freshman girl in high school. "Uh," He laughed awkwardly for a second. "The same intentions anyone has in a relationship?" He said, but it sounded much more like a question. "Um...That's kind of a weird thing to ask, no offense. My intentions are to be in a relationship with him. I lo-l-like him a lot, you know? I don't really know what exactly you're looking for in response...He means a lot to me and I know I mean a lot to him. I'm going to do whatever I can to make him happy for as long as I can. Are you trying to figure out if I'm a bad person, or something? I just don't understand. Again, I'm not trying to be rude but I feel like I'm being analyzed. I understand caring about your friends but I don't feel like I should be interrogated as if you're his father or something. I already felt a little nervous to be here because it was my first time meeting his friends, and the way you've been watching me like hawk tonight has only amplified the uncomfortableness I'm feeling."</p><p> </p><p>Mark seemed a bit too stunned by the lengthy response, and Tyler was scared he really fucked up. Instead of talking more about it, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler wasted no time in stripping off his jeans and panties. He stuffed the purple lace into his pocket before putting the jeans back on, and while it was uncomfortable, his giant sweater reached past his ass, so he was covered.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked downstairs, Mark was sitting near Josh, talking to him. With his heart racing, Tyler sat down next to his boyfriend, carefully grabbing his panties from his pocket. He reached for Josh's hand, discretely placing it into his larger hands. Almost immediately, Josh turned to him with wide eyes, and Tyler knew he knew what it was. Suddenly remembering where they were, Josh changed his expression to neutral.</p><p> </p><p>"You better control yourself." He warned, and Tyler smirked devilishly.</p><p> </p><p>"What if I don't?" He questioned, pouting. Josh tapped his belt as a warning, making Tyler's eyes wide and his legs squeeze together.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Daddy." He whispered into his ear. "I just can't stop thinking about riding your cock." He teased more, grinning when his nails dug into Tyler's hip bones.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you actually want to leave?" Josh asked once they were outside.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's eyes widened. "I-What are you talking about? You suggested leaving."</p><p> </p><p>"You made it obvious you wanted to go. What happened? Did Mark do something to you? After you came back down you seemed suddenly very eager to rile me up enough to decide to go home."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand. Are you not turned on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am. But I'm trying to figure out what caused all that to happen." The older elaborated, making Tyler sigh in dismay. Curse Josh for being a caring boyfriend and not just wanting to have sex all the time.</p><p> </p><p>"He-yeah." Again, Tyler sighed. "He stared at me the whole night, dude. I don't know if you noticed it. But when he showed me where the bathroom was, he started like, interrogating me. He asked me what I do for a living and then asked me what my intentions are with you. Like, what the fuck? I just think that's so rude and totally his place to ask. What the hell does that even mean?" Tyler rhetorically questioned, looking over to Josh.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what did you say back?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told him that it was weird to ask me that. And that he was watching me like a hawk, and that that made me more uncomfortable than I already was because I was in an unfamiliar environment and mentioned something about howI felt like I was being analyzed. And then I said that my intentions were the same intentions as anyone else in a relationship, because I just didn't understand what he was really asking. What did he want me to say? I told him that I know we both care about each other very much and I'd do whatever I can to make you happy, but that's obvious—right?"</p><p> </p><p>Josh grinned at the last words, moving his hand over to hold Tyler's knee. "Don't worry about it, bug. He's an ass." Josh dismissed his worries. "I'll talk to him about it. He shouldn't have asked you that." He added, smiling over at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy?" Tyler said softly, his bottom lip in between his teeth. He tried not to smile when Josh's eyebrows raised up and a small smile spread to his lips. "Can you pull over?" He asked, watching as Josh's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, baby? Everything okay?" Concerned, Josh questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need you to come to the backseat with me because I want you to know how much I appreciate you."</p><p> </p><p>The words stunned Josh momentarily, but he chuckled soon enough, and within a few minutes he pulled over in a parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>There was little hesitation when Josh pulled over; Both of them rushed to get the back as soon as he switched his car into park. Tyler was eager that he nearly toppled over in the backseat, and Josh laughed as closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay, bug?" The older asked, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," He giggled, holding his arms up for Josh to take off his sweater. Josh's fingers brushed across his nipples, squeezing them a bit just to get a reaction out of the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed briefly more Josh pulled back, holding his chin as he gently spoke. "Get on your knees for me, angel." It was sort of difficult to do all of that in a car, but Josh's car was pretty big, so Tyler managed to fit. His big doe eyes looked up at Josh innocently, sending a whirlwind of emotions through the older's body. "Are you gonna stay still and be a good little boy for me?" Josh inquired, holding Tyler's cheek delicately.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, daddy." He whispered, wanting to so badly touch him but not knowing if he would get in trouble or not. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling his briefs and pants off, he revealed his already hard member to Tyler, who eagerly opened his mouth. He didn't place the tip inside of his mouth, though, because he didn't know if he was allowed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so pretty like this, sweetheart, so pretty for me." Josh praised, sending shivers down Tyler's spine and making his heart race. He so badly wanted to get him off, to make him feel good so he knew how good he made Tyler feel on a daily basis.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, sir," He whispered, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing his forehead, Josh guided his cock into Tyler's mouth, who immediately started bobbing his head up and down. Knowing that Josh liked it when he made eye contact with him, he continued to stare up into his eyes as he had about half of Josh's dick down his throat. Unable to stop himself, he moaned against Josh's dick when the older threaded Tyler's brown locks into his fingers. The fact that someone could easily be walking by and seeing this made Tyler feel even more excited.</p><p> </p><p>"God, baby, you were fucking made for this," Josh added, making Tyler's cheeks glow a ruby right. He loved being praised, and it encouraged him to go even faster, even harder, and twisted his hands up and down the parts of Josh he couldn't reach, and continued to moan against him because making Josh feel good made Tyler feel good.</p><p> </p><p>He was close, Tyler could tell by the breathless moans and the looser grip on his hair, and the way his cock twitched in his mouth. "Mmm, let me paint that pretty face." He said gingerly, looking down at Tyler with lust filled eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Tyler stuck his tongue out, desperately wanting Josh to cum. Within a few seconds, his cum was spurting all over his face, some landing on his tongue, some on his cheeks, some on his nose, and some on his chin. Tyler swallowed what was on his tongue, leaning into Josh's touch when he wiped off some of the cum on his cheeks with bud fingers and placed them into his mouth. Instantly, Tyler sucked on them, looking content from the gentleness of Josh's touch.</p><p> </p><p>There was something so special about how Josh was with him and made him feel. Seriously, he was like no other, and he was so effortlessly perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler was falling so hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>friendly reminder to read my other books while you're waiting for me to update this one ;)</p><p>they're both finished so you won't have to wait for an update! gooo read em</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>